


Nature

by Apprilcott, thebadwolf



Series: Animals [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Bestiality, Biting, Bladder Control, Bunny/Human Hybrids, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chastity Device, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Dummy - Freeform, Enemas, Figging, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Pacifier - Freeform, Painful Sex, Sensation Play, Suppositories, Urine, Watersports, Wolf/Human Hybrids, bottle feeding, dry anal, first time knotting, forced bottle feeding, painful knotting, pee holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprilcott/pseuds/Apprilcott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: A wolf/human John and a bunny/human Sherlock have an active sex life and are willing to try anything.---Each chapter deals with a different kink and the chapter title makes it clear what kinks it covers.





	1. rough knotting sex

Their pairing was an unnatural one. Even in a world of animal-human hybrids, it wasn’t supposed to happen. A wolf and bunny weren’t supposed to be a couple. They were supposed to be enemies. The wolf was supposed to fight the bunny; not fuck it. Yet, that was what was happening in 221b baker street.

Everyone who knew them thought it was strange but no one said anything. It wasn’t their business. If John enjoyed fucking a bunny that was his business. The rabbit never seemed to mind.

Sherlock was used to being pinned by his lover against the sitting room carpet and taken hard and fast. He loved feeling John’s teeth against his neck, so close to biting him.

John was tired after a day at work. He just wanted to sink into his lover and release all his tension. His tail curled against his back as he walked into the sitting room. Sherlock was sitting on the couch reading a book. His floppy ears blocked his eyes slightly, but he didn’t seem to mind.

“Sherlock,” John growled. “On the floor.”

Sherlock looked up from his book and pushed his floppy ears out of the way. He felt a wave of excitement and fear fill him. He tossed his book to the side and stood up. He quickly removed the dressing robe he was wearing.

“On your knees,” the wolf ordered as his ears twitched with excitement.

The bunny smiled as he fell to this knees on the rug. His short fluffy tail wiggled a bit as he got into position. John knelt down behind Sherlock as he threw his clothes to the floor. He wasted no time grabbing a bottle of lube from the coffee table.

He opened the lid and squirted a large amount onto his large erection. He was in too much of a hurry to prepare his lover with his fingers. He was used to being taken by it so he shouldn’t have a problem.

John placed his hands on Sherlock’s sides as he got into position behind Sherlock. The bunny gave a nervous whimper as John’s massive 12” cock pressed against his small hole. The wolf growled at the noise. He loved it when his bunny was so submissive.

“Take it,” John commanded as he started to push inside.

“John!” he whimpered as the cock pushed inside.

It was so big! It was stretching him so painfully. No matter how many times his wolf took him it still hurt. His body just wasn’t made to take such a large wolf cock. He began to struggle and fight his lover.

“I know,” the wolf said, holding his lover down. “It stings but you need to remember how good it feels.”

Sherlock nodded, trying to force his body to relax. He knew it would feel good once his body relaxed. The burning intensified as John slid further and further inside of him. The bunny gave a long cry before collapsing into the rug. He knew there was no getting away from his lover.

He needed to relax. He needed to take that massive cock inside of him. He needed it.

“Good boy,” John said, releasing his hold on Sherlock. “I know it hurts. It’s supposed to hurt. The pain will remind you who you belong to. You'll be sore until the next time I take you. You won’t forget who fucked you.”

Yes! The pain was good. He would never forget.

John brought his mouth down and gently ran his long, sharp teeth against Sherlock’s neck. The bunny let out a frightened whimper. He knew his wolf wouldn’t hurt him, but he couldn’t stop from feeling scared.

“I won’t bite,” the wolf promised. “At least not hard.”

John did like to bite. Sometimes he broke the skin, but he never did any damage to his bunny. It would kill him if he hurt his friend.

Sherlock trembled under him as he slowly pulled out. His walls were so tender and sensitive. He cried out in discomfort as John pushed in hard. It was only on the third repeat of this motion that John hit his prostate.

The bunny cried out in pleasure and pushed back against the cock. He wanted more!

“That’s my boy,” John said, giving his friend and playful spank on his behind. “You love it. No matter how you fight it. You can’t hide it.”

Sherlock spread his legs and started to whimper as pleasure as his lover took him. It could feel John’s knot swelling at the base of his cock. He was terrified of it, but he knew he would have to take it. It would hurt, but it would feel amazing.

John started to push his swelling knot inside of his bunny. Sherlock cried out and tried to pull away from the expanding ball. John growled and put his hands on his lover’s shoulders. He held him down against the carpet.

“It hurts!” Sherlock cried, closing his eyes tightly. “I can’t! Take it out!”

John growled forced his knot through Sherlock’s tight walls. His body was taking his knot despite his unwillingness to. The bunny began to fight the wolf harder. The large wolf had no problem holding his lover down. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as John’s knot was fully locked into him.

Sherlock could feel his insides filling with the wolves cum. It was burning hot inside of him.

“Shh…” John said gently rubbing his lover’s shoulders. “It’s alright.”

Once the wolf was sure his lover wasn’t going to try and move he removed his hands. He took one of Sherlock’s floppy ears and rubbing it gently in his hands.

“Do you want to cum?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sherlock said through his tears.

John growled and brought a hand down to gently rub Sherlock’s tail. The bunny gave a cry of pleasure and gently wiggled on John’s cock. He loved having his tail petted. As John rubbed his tail and ears Sherlock felt his limp cock coming to life.

“More!” the bunny whimpered.

As much as Sherlock complained about John’s massive knot it was never enough to make him come once he got used to it. It didn’t hurt anymore and he wanted more.

“Not big enough inside my little bunny?” John asked, running his finger from the tail to Sherlock’s stretched hole.

Sherlock shook his head. His floppy ears bouncing each way. John smiled and gently pressed a finger to his hole. With a little effort, he managed to get a finger inside. Sherlock cried out and pressed against the invading digit. Another finger quickly joined the first.

“I’m going to…” Sherlock whimpered feeling his orgasm quickly approaching.

“Cum,” the wolf demanded, moving his cock as fast and as hard as he could with his knot.

Sherlock squealed as his orgasm hit him. Waves of cum flew from his cock and coated the carpet under him. John smiled as he pulled his fingers from him. His inflated cock and knot were back to hurting Sherlock. The bunny began to whimper and rub his face into the carpet.

“Come here,” John said, curling up against his lover. “The swelling will go down soon.”

“Bite me,” Sherlock whimpered.

He needed to remember who he belonged to.

John didn’t need to be told twice. He leaned his head over and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The bunny cried out in pleasure and pain as the fangs sank in. A little trail of blood flowed from the cut.

The wolf and bunny closed their eyes. Their union might be a strange one, but it worked for them.


	2. Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain bunny needs to learn how to control his bladder.

Omg. Thanks, people. Actually, I have to give my friend and co-writer most of the credit. I mentioned it to her and she helped with the concept a lot. I LOVE human-hybrid stories and there is not enough Sherlock human-hybrid stories.

 

Also, I will take suggestions. I'll write about anything. Don't be afraid to ask.

-

 

Everyone knew bunnies had weak bladders that were on the smaller side.  Most only drink a small amount of water at a time and go to pee right away. It was just in their nature and it was a hard thing to do anything about. John was determined for his bunny to learn a little control. 

 

Sherlock sat in his lover’s lap wrapped in his arms. He could feel John’s fluffy tail pushing into the small of his back. John was holding a glass of water in one of his hands. He brought it up to Sherlock’s lips and encouraged him to drink.

 

The bunny opened his mouth and allowed the water to flow in and down his throat. He gave it to him slowly, so that he didn’t choke. The wolf reached for a pitcher on the coffee table and refilled the glass. Sherlock dropped his head forward and let his floppy ears cover his eyes.

 

He didn’t want to see what was coming next. He didn’t want to see all of the water he was going to be forced to drink. 

 

“Open up,” John said re-lifting the glass.

 

Sherlock whimpered as he opened his mouth. He didn’t  **want** the water. He knew what it would do to him. Yet, he allowed it in. The water flowed into his mouth. He gagged a bit as the liquid flooded his throat. 

 

“Swallow,” John demanded. “I’m a doctor Sherlock. I know what you can take it.”

 

The bunny relaxed into the wolf’s hold as the water filled his stomach. John wrapped his arms around him tightly and held him in place. The wolf began to nibble on one of his lover’s floppy ears. Sherlock cried out from the tingle of the bites. 

 

“Do you feel the water?” John asked lowering a hand to rub Sherlock’s belly. 

 

“Yes,” he cried closing his eyes. 

 

“Do you want more?” the wolf asked gently pressing on his stomach. 

 

“No!” Sherlock asked trying to pull away from John’s touch. 

 

“Shh…” he said kissing one of the floppy ears. “You want more. I know you do. Ask for it.”

 

Sherlock shook his head causing his ears to flop around. He would take the water if John told him to but he wouldn’t ask for it.

 

“You’re drinking two more glasses,” the wolf explained bearing his sharp teeth. “If you wet yourself before you drink them then we’re starting over. Ask!”

 

“Please!” Sherlock cried. “Give me more!”

 

There was no way he wanted to start over. John smiled and re-filled the glass. After drinking another glass of water the urge to go the bathroom started to intensify.

 

“John…” he whimpered wiggling in his arms. 

 

“I know,” he said gently rubbing his bunny’s ears. “It’s good for you to practice.”

 

John decided to give his pet a chance to feel the water inside of his body. He knew Sherlock loved the feeling but didn’t like admitting it. The bunny loved submitting. He loved letting his wolf lover take control. He desired it. He **needed** it. Yet, sometimes he needed a little help giving into that urge. 

 

The wolf only waited a moment before refilling the glass. Sherlock cried out and began to shake his head. 

 

He couldn’t handle anymore!

 

“Last glass,” John promised. “Beg for it.”

 

“Please…” Sherlock begged. “Give me the water. I need it.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” John said holding the glass just out of reach. 

 

“John,” he whimpered. “I need the water. I need to drink it. I need it inside of me. Please!”

 

Sherlock felt tears started to fill his eyes. He knew how this would end and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He opened his mouth as John brought the glass closer. He eagerly allowed the water in. 

 

Thirty ounces of water. 

 

“Good boy,” John said setting the glass on the table. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

 

Suddenly, it didn’t feel like enough. Whenever they did this John always gave him thirty ounces. He should have learned to take more by now. He should be able to handle it.

 

“More…?” he asked in the smallest voice possible.

 

“More?” John asked his ears twitching with excitement. “Of course.”

 

Sherlock never asked for so much water. He filled the glass quickly and brought it to Sherlock’s lips. Tears ran down his eyes as he drank the water as quickly as possible. 

 

“Good boy,” John said nibbling on his ear. “Now it’s time to let it go. Let’s get into the bathroom..”

 

Sherlock didn’t want to get up! His bladder was starting to hurt. He dreaded the idea of moving.

 

“Remember,” the wolf whispered in his ear. “Every minute you hold it you get a bigger reward. You’ve done so well. Don’t let me down.”

 

The bunny felt his cock twitch against his thigh. He loved getting his reward. It made all the pain and embarrassment worth it.

 

With John’s help, the two of them rose and walked into the bathroom. Sherlock was a whimpering mess by the time John laid him on his side in the tub. 

 

“Please,” Sherlock begged as he placed a hand on his bladder. “I NEED to go.”

 

“You’re doing wonderful,” John said kneeling down next to the tub.

 

He brought his hand down to stroke his lover’s floppy ears. Sherlock pushed into John’s touch. He desperate to relieve himself but he wasn’t going to let John down. He wouldn’t release until John told him to.

 

“I can’t!” Sherlock cried feeling a little water begin to leak out.

 

“Do you need to pee?” John asked as if he didn’t know. 

 

“John,” the bunny said looking up with desperate eyes. “Please let me go.”

 

“Alright,” the wolf chuckled twitching his pointed ears. “Let it go.”

 

Sherlock began to cry freely as urine ran from his cock and down his legs. His bladder stung so badly from being overly full. 

 

Yet, it was worth it. He was going to get his favorite reward. He already knew what he was going to pick. His tail began to twitch with excitement at the thought.

 

“Do you know what you want your reward to be?” John asked as he started to fill the tub with water. “I think you deserve a special reward for taking so much water.”

 

“Yes,” Sherlock said relaxing in the tub as it filled with warm water. 

 

“What do you want to be?” John asked picking up a flannel. “Tell me while I wash you.”

 

“I want you to take three glycerin suppositories before you fuck me,” the bunny said.”You can’t release until we’re done.”

 

Those words caused John to stop cleaning his lover. Him? Suppositories were more Sherlock’s thing. It would be hard and painful to hold it while fucking his bunny. Yet, his bunny had been a very good boy. He did deserve it.

 

“Alright,” he said turning off the water. “Tomorrow.”

  
  



	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's first knotting.  
> Mild Daddy kink.  
> Mild Medical kink.

The wolf curled up against his sleeping lover letting out a protective growl. He would protect him no matter what. He loved him. As looked at him his mind drifted back to the first time the two had made love...

 

John felt nervous about what he was getting ready to do but he knew he could do it. His little bunny was ready to take his knot. The wolf knew it hurt his lover. He would cry, scream, and beg for it to stop. Yet, he would take it and he would love it.

 

He had given Sherlock two spoonfuls of Castor oil before he went to work to make sure he was cleaned out. He had mixed it with orange juice to make it last nasty. Despite that, the bunny had still gagged a bit on the laxative. The poor little bunny would be in the bathroom all day but it would help him.

 

The wolf “borrowed” a thermometer from work. It biggest one they had. It was five inches long and an inch in diameter. It was rarely used due to its size. It would work great for Sherlock. It would get him used to taking something of considerable size before he was fucked.

 

Plus, it was very accurate. John needed that. Bunnies can go into shock very easily and a rising temperature was a warning sign of that.  

 

When he returned home he found his bunny lying on the couch. He was lying on his stomach using his laptop. He glanced up with a happy look on his face.

 

“How's your tummy?” John asked clutching the bag.

 

“Good,” Sherlock said closing his laptop. “It hurt really bad for a while but it’s better now.”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” the wolf asked crossing over to the couch.

 

“Yes,” Sherlock said sitting up. “I know it’ll hurt but it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Come on into the bedroom when you’re ready,” John said running a hand along his bunny's ears. “I want to fuck you.”

 

Sherlock suddenly looked nervous. He looked away from John letting his ears flop over his eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” John asked surprised by the sudden change.

 

“What if...what if I can’t do it?” the bunny asked. “What if it’s too much?”

 

John sighed. He knew there was a chance his mate wouldn’t be able to handle their lovemaking. He was willing to accept if Sherlock didn’t want to do it again.

 

“I love you, Sherlock,” he said pushing the floppy ear out of the way. “You’re willing to try and that’s more than I can ask. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

 

John dropped the ear and started walking towards the bedroom. He heard Sherlock getting up from the couch. He was taking his time but he was coming. The wolf headed into the bedroom and sat his bag down on the floor.

 

Sherlock peeked his head into the bedroom and watched John with interest. The wolf bent down and opened the bag. The bunny reached forward and gave the wolf’s tail a playful pull. John laughed as he pulled out the thermometer.

 

“Alright silly,” he said nodding towards the bed. “Lie down on your stomach.”

 

Sherlock froze when he saw the size of the thermometer. It was bigger than anything he had used in the past. John didn’t plan on putting  **that**  in him did he?

 

“We need to check your temperature,” John explained setting the thermometer on the bed. “You know bunnies can go into shock easily.”

 

“But...does it have to be so big?” he asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“It’s much smaller than my cock,” the doctor said pulling out a bottle of a bottle of lube.

 

Sherlock seemed very nervous but he laid out on his stomach. He put his head on the pillow.

 

“Don’t worry,” John instructed sitting down on the bed. “Daddies going to take care of you.”

 

Sherlock moaned into the pillow as his face flushed with embarrassed. Once in awhile John would indulge his “Daddy” kink. The bunny loved it when John referred to himself as Daddy. It made him hard as a rock. He hated that it turned him on so much.

 

He opened the lube and squirted it onto his fingers. He spread Sherlock’s cheeks and resting one of his wet fingers against his tight entrance.

 

“Try and relax,” John instructed.

 

He slowly pushed his finger inside.  He brought his other hand up to gently play with his fluffy black tail. Sherlock pushed against the touch pressing the finger in deeper.

 

“John…” he moaned accepting the finger inside of him.

 

“So clean inside,” John said as his finger easily slipped fully inside. “I love a nice clean boy.”

 

“More,” the bunny moaned twitching his tail.

 

John smiled pushing in a second finger. Sherlock whimpered in pain as the second finger stretched him.

 

“I know,” the wolf said spreading his fingers. “You’re very tight.”

 

“It...it’s alright,” Sherlock stammered as his felt his heart began to race.

 

John knew he needed to check his lover’s temperature. He was getting warmer and starting to get too excited. The doctor could feel it.

 

“I need to put the thermometer in now,” John explained working his fingers in and out.

 

Sherlock whimpered in fear. He knew it was going to hurt but he trusted his doctor.

 

John removed his fingers and stood up from the bed. He was going to bring in some water in case they needed it. Since it was Sherlock’s first time chance of him overheating were high.

 

“I’ll be right back,” John said.

 

Sherlock didn’t respond. The wolf ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. He quickly filled the bowl with cold water from the sink and dropped in a few ice cubes. He stopped off in the bathroom and grabbed a few flannels and a normal thermometer from the bathroom.

 

When he walked into the bedroom Sherlock was still lying face down on the bed.

 

“Good boy,” John said setting his supplies down on the bed.

 

John sat down between Sherlock’s leg and picked up the thermometer. He quickly lubed up the device and placed it at Sherlock’s entrance. He smiled as he started pushing the probe inside. Part of him was excited about seeing his lover struggle to take the device. He knew it wouldn’t do any damage.

 

“Wait!” he cried as soon as the device started pushing inside.

 

“Sorry darling,” the doctor said not letting up on the pushing. “I need to get it all in.”

 

“It hurts!” the bunny said fighting the urge to pull away. “Stop! It’s burning!”

 

“I know,” the wolf said gently playing with his bunny's tail with his free hand. “You don’t really want me to stop. You aren’t pulling away. You’re just scared.”

 

Sherlock bit down on the pillow to keep from screaming as he was penetrated. It felt like someone was driving a cricket bat up his backside. He wasn’t ready to take something that large.

 

“Almost there,” John said. “I’m so proud of you. I know it’s killing you.”

 

The bunny was crying freely as the thermometer fully slid into him. It felt so massive inside of him and he knew it wasn’t going anywhere for a few minutes. John would want to take his temperature twice to make sure it was accurate.

 

“It’ll only take a moment,” the doctor said. “Then I’ll take it out and we’ll do something more fun.”

 

Sherlock tried to get his tears under control. He didn't want to appear so weak in front of his lover. He moaned happily as John played with his tail. The bunny lay there trying to relax and forget the medical device as there.

 

He let out a sigh of relief at the sound of a beeping noise.

 

“Forty celsius,” John said sounding worried. “Far too high. We need to cool you down.”

 

John dipped one of the flannels into the ice water and soaked it. He pulled it out and squeeze the extra water out. He brought it down to Sherlock's back and began to gently rub his skin.

 

Sherlock moaned at the feeling of the cold water. The tension in his body seemed to disappear as his body temperature started to cool. He took a few deep breaths and slowly stopped his tears.

 

“We don’t want our bunny overheating,” John explained. “Feel any better?”

 

“Yes,” he moaned.

 

The thermometer still hurt but it wasn’t unbearable anymore. He moaned and squeezed his muscles around the device.

 

“Let’s try it again,” John said re-soaking the flannel.

 

He sat the flannel down on Sherlock’s upper back before checking on the thermometer. He hit the reset button. He went back to washing Sherlock’s body with the flannel The pair sat quietly until the device beeped.

 

“Much better,” John said after checking the device. “Thirty-seven celsius. So much better. Time to take it out.”

 

John took hold of the thermometer and slowly removed it. The bunny began to whimper in discomfort.

 

“You’re doing great,” the wolf said as the device slid free of Sherlock’s tight entrance. “We’ll have to keep an eye on that. It won’t be so bad the second time.”

 

“Are we ready?” Sherlock questioned.

 

“Yes,” John said placing the flannel into the bowl.

 

He placed the bowl and the regular thermometer on the bedside table. He wanted it in each in case anything went wrong.

 

“I want you to take me,” Sherlock said. “I know what’s coming. I can handle it.”

 

John reached down to lube his cock up. He made sure to put more than enough on it. He didn’t want to make this worse than it had to be. He lined his cock up with one hand and pressed on the small of Sherlock’s back with the other.

 

“If you feel overheated tell me at once,” John ordered. “I’ll stop and get some cold water on you.”

 

“I promise,” Sherlock said.

 

John took a deep breath before he started to push it. He took a little force to get it into Sherlock’s light entrance. His bunny took the pillow into his mouth and bit down hard. He was already panting.

 

When the head slid fully in Sherlock let out a scream into the pillow.

 

John removed his hand from his cock and placed began to play with Sherlock’s tail. He knew his lover was in a massive amount of pain. All he could do was help him relax. He held still inside of him for a few minutes. He hoped it would help him adjust.

 

It seemed to work. After a few minutes, Sherlock released the pillow from his mouth and relaxed his head against it.

 

“Describe it to me,” John said.

 

“It burns,” Sherlock whimpered. “It feels like it’s tearing me apart. I’m scared to even breath hard. Every little move sends ways of pain through me. It’s a little bit better than when you put it in but it’s still bad.”

 

“I doubt it will stop hurting completely,” John said. “But once it is manageable I want you to push back.”

 

To his surprise, Sherlock pushed back taking another two inches inside of him. He let out a long cry, it was more a squeal. He was shaking terribly.

 

“Silly bunny,” the wolf laughed. “I told you to take your time. How are you feeling?”

 

“Warm,” he warned. “I don’t feel well.”

 

John shook his head reaching for the normal thermometer. He leaned forward and placed it under his bunny’s tongue. All the moving was causing Sherlock to cry in pain.

 

“Be a good by and relax,” he said rubbing his back gently. “This is a lot for you to take. I’m so proud of Sherlock.”

 

He stayed still while Sherlock whimpered and cried. When the thermometer beeped John reached forward to claim it.

 

“Oh no 41 Celsius,” he said putting the tool down. “We really to cool you down.”

 

The wolf took one of the flannels out of the water and began to gently wash Sherlock with the cool water. The bunny soon began to relax under his touch. He was slowly and carefully rocking against the cock lodged inside of him.

 

John couldn’t believe he was taking it so well. He replaced the thermometer back in his mouth. 38 celsius. Much better. He set it back down on the bedside table.

 

“I want more,” Sherlock whimpered. “Pull me back on it. Hard. Make it hurt.”

 

Yes. They were made for each other.

 

He grabbed Sherlock by the hips and pulled him back hard. He drove in at least four more inches. Sherlock howled with pain and tried to pull away but John didn’t let. He held onto his hips hard. Hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“STOP!” Sherlock screamed before hiding his head in the pillow. “How much more? I can’t take it!”

 

“You’ve taken seven inches,” John explained. “Two more and then my knot. You don’t want me to stop. Scream it all you want but I know what you need and want.”

 

A powerful cramp was starting to build in his gut. His body didn’t want anything to do with the cock inside of him. He brought a hand down to rest on his stomach. He wanted to take it all. He wanted to cum with John’s knot in him.

 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said he found his voice.

 

“For what?” John asked fidgeting with his tail.

 

“Not stopping,” he said. “Thank you for being strong and giving it to me.”

 

“No problem,” John said suddenly sliding in the last two inches.

 

“JOHN!” he screamed tears running down his face. “I’m so full.”

 

“That’s all until the knot swells,” John explained. “You will scream and beg then again. I’ll ignore it, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need.”

 

The wolf slowly began to pull in and out his lover. Sherlock was very tight around him and he didn’t dare go too fast. Sherlock wasn’t screaming for him to stop anymore but he was still crying.

 

John quickly began to go faster and harder. Sherlock let out a yelp each time he pushed in. He could feel his knot starting to swell. His orgasm was quickly approaching.

 

“Here it comes,” John warned. “Try and relax but it’s going to hurt. Scream if you need to baby.”

 

Sherlock let out a bone-chilling scream as the knot swelled inside of him. It was bigger than he could ever imagine. He needed it out! He tried to pull forward only to find John holding him down hard.

 

“Hold still,” John said. “You can’t get it out. You’ll only hurt yourself.”

 

“Stop!” he cried fighting John’s hold. “Please! I’ll do anything. Just get it out! I’ll die.”

 

“We have to let nature take its course,” the wolf said. “I can’t get it out.”

 

“I hate you!” Sherlock cried shaking his head. “I hate this! I can’t do this.”

 

“You are doing it,” the doctor said. “You’ve gotten yourself all worked up over nothing.”

 

Sherlock tried to focus on the pleasure the knot was bringing him. It was pressed into his prostate hard. He let out a whimper and tried to relax in John’s hold.

 

“Let’s roll over,” John suggested.

 

John rolled Sherlock so he was on his side. The two cuddle up against each other. The doctor reached around and took Sherlock’s cock in his hands. He gave it a few delicate strokes. Despite all of Sherlock’s screaming, he was hard as a rock.

 

“Do you really hate it?” John asked as he stroked Sherlock’s cock.

 

“No,” Sherlock whimpered. “I love it. It just hurts.”

 

“I know baby,” he said. “You’ll get used to it. The first time is always the hardest.”

 

Sherlock began to rock back on the erection as much as he could. He could feel his orgasm building. Between the constant pressure on his prostate and the attention to his cock, he was almost ready to explode.

 

“Daddy….” Sherlock whispered. “I want to be good for you.”

 

John could barely hear Sherlock’s words. It was almost as if he was ashamed of it.

 

“Do you want to cum?” the wolf questioned.

 

“Yes,” the bunny whispered just as quiet. “Please…”

 

“Ask Daddy,” John said nibbling on one of his floppy ears.

 

Sherlock whispered something that John couldn’t make out. When John didn’t respond to it Sherlock repeated it a little louder.

 

“May I cum Daddy?” he asked.

 

“Go ahead,” the wolf said.

 

Sherlock let out a loud cry as his orgasm rock his body. John hissed as Sherlock tightened around him. He could feel his cock leaking cum over his hand.

 

“It really hurts now,” Sherlock said once he had relaxed.

 

“I know,” he said. “Just relax. Try and sleep. It’ll go down soon.”

 

“I liked it,” the detective admitted. “I want to do it again.”

 

“Despite the pain?” the wolf said surprised by the statement.

 

He was sure Sherlock wouldn’t want to do it again. It had been a rough experience for him.

 

“Yes,” he said. “I loved it.”

 

John smiled as the two of them drifted off to sleep. It seemed their relationship was going to work out just fine.

 

\--

 

37 Celsius = 98.6

40 Celsius = 104


	4. suppositories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes a few suppositories and holds them during sex. He hates but he does it for Sherlock.

Thanks to everyone for reading and enjoying this. I can’t believe how much people like this. I have so many ideas to write! I will write almost anything. I will write forced feeding but nothing with actual feeding tubes. So that is the ONLY thing off the table. I’m a bit twisted and have a wild imagination.

\--

 

John couldn’t help but feel nervous. He didn’t like suppositories. Sherlock was the one who liked those. He could easily take three glycerin ones and still orgasm. He loved the cramping that went along with it. John hated the cramping and urgent need to go to the bathroom it created.

 

“John?” Sherlock cried from the living room. “What’s taking so long?”

 

His pet sounded desperate. He wanted his prize.

 

“I’ll be right there darling,” John called.

 

The wolf opened the container that held the small suppositories. He took out three before shutting the lid. There was no reason to put it off. John lifted his leg and placed it on the closed toilet. He pushed his tail out of the way and slowly pushed the first one in.

 

A cramp hit him right away. He took a deep breath and pushed it the rest of the way in. The cramp eased off as his body accepted the invasion John picked up the second one and pushed it in. Another cramp hit him. It was worse than the first.

 

He whimpered closing his eyes. Sherlock earned this! He just needed to keep telling himself that over and over.

 

One more.

 

The wolf whimpered as it slid inside of him pushing the others deep inside.

 

He took a deep breath trying to collect himself. He was going to go out there and fuck his bunny. It didn't matter how much pain he was in. He was fine at that moment but when those suppositories hit he was going to be hurting.

 

How long could he do it? If he knotted inside his lover he could still stay inflated for half an hour. It seemed like an impossible task.

 

John walked into their bedroom and opened their toy chest. He removed the smallest butt plug they had. He would need it to help him. Sherlock, who was laying on the bed, perked up with interest as he watched his love insert a butt plug.

 

His wolf hated having things in his ass. That’s why he had picked the laxative. He knew it would drive him crazy. He wanted to see his lover’s face distort with pain as he struggled not to go to the bathroom. Sherlock could easily hold three of them. No doubt his wolf lover would want to prove he was as strong as a weak bunny.

 

Sherlock spread his legs eagerly as John headed over to him. He already looked slightly uncomfortable due to the butt plug.

 

“You just wait,” John growled sliding between his legs. “I’m using the thermometer during your spanking tonight.”

 

Sherlock didn’t care. He got a spanking every night before bed no matter what. Bunnies were prone to going into shock from rough treatment. When they had first started having sex John was extremely worried about hurting him. He started using a rather large thermometer on him to make sure his temperature didn’t spike. The probe was five inches long and one inch in diameter. At first, Sherlock had cried and begged him not use it. John insisted on using it a lot. After a short time, he began to love it.

 

Sherlock cried out as John pushed two well-lubed fingers into him. No doubt he was in a hurry to get this over. The bunny didn’t mind. He pushed back against the invading finger.

 

“Hurry!” Sherlock cried. “I want you. I want your knot.”

 

John moaned pulling his fingers out. He lubed up his cock and placed it at Sherlock’s entrance. The bunny began to painfully whimper as he was filled. John gently put his hands on Sherlock’s arms pinning him to the mattress. He didn’t want their lovemaking to hurt his bunny more than it had to. He leaned forward and kissed him.

 

“You can do this,” he whispered “You love this. Let me in. Open up.”

 

Sherlock cried out as he let his body relax. The large cock was claiming him and pushing in deep. It felt so long. Like it was never going to stop filling him up.

 

“Give it to me,” Sherlock demanded. “Put my body in its place.”

 

Sherlock let out a cry that was a mix of pain and pleasure as John drove his large cock inside of him. The bunny wrapped his legs around his lover and pulled him in closer. He brought his foot up to gently play John’s bushy tail. His toes touched the edge of the butt plug lodged within the wolf. John gave a small cry of pain. It hurt every time the toy shifted inside of him.

 

There was still considerable resistance as he claimed his lover. Sherlock’s body was trying it’s best to adjust to the large cock but there was little it could do. No matter how many times they made love it would still hurt him. His insides just weren’t built to take it. Sherlock was fighting his biology every time he allowed his wolf to slid inside of him.

 

Sherlock could feel each inch as it claimed him pushing deep into him. Claiming him.

 

"It’s a bit dry,” John said as he fought his way through Sherlock’s tight muscles. “Do you need more lube?”

 

“Do I deserve more lube?” the bunny asked looking up at his wolf through half closed eyes.

 

“No,” John explained with little to no thought. “You picked such a naughty reward. You knew I’d hate this. You knew it’d hurt me.”

 

Sherlock felt chills go up his back at his wolf’s words. He did pick a naughty reward. He was a bad boy. Bad boy didn’t get more lube. Lube was for good boys.

 

He started to get a bit scared when John started to smile. His lips twisted up and his sharp fangs became visible. He gripped Sherlock’s arms harder and then drove his cock in all the way. Sherlock squealed and arched his back off the bed.

 

“JOHN!” he yelled shaking his head wildly. “That hurt!”

 

“It was supposed to,” John said his lover calmed down. “I’ll bet you're on fire inside.”

 

John was right. It felt like someone had stabbed a hot poker inside of him. The searing pain reached into his stomach. His wolf didn’t give him much of a chance to get used to it. He started rocking inside of him almost right away.

 

“You love it,” John said as his bunny began to moan. “You love the pain. You NEED the pain. That’s why you chose me. You knew what I could do for you. No tiny bunny cock was ever going to take care of you.”

 

_Yes! He was right. No bunny cock. Never any tiny bunny cock._

 

“Uh!” John said grumbled pausing his movement.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked suddenly worried about his lover.

 

“Cramp,” he answered. “It’s a small one but they’re starting.”

 

“Fuck me,” Sherlock said pulling his legs tighter around the wolf. “Rip me apart. It’ll help you forget about it.”

 

John wasn’t too sure about that.

 

He started to move again trying not to think about the painful cramps that were starting to build. Every time he would get a cramp he would slam harder into his lover. Sherlock didn’t seem to mind. Tears were streaming down his face but John knew they were tears of pleasure.

 

As his orgasm approached he did forget. All he could think about was Sherlock's insides squeezing around him. He focused his sharp hearing on listening to Sherlock’s moans and cries.

 

“I’m coming!” John cried pushing in one final time.

 

His bunny began to cry out in pain as the knot swelled. The pleasure would return once he had accepted the position he was in; once he accepted the knot inside of him. A burning stream of cum coated his tender insides.

 

Once John was sure he was done cumming he unwrapped Sherlock’s legs from his waist. He needed to get on his side. He hoped it would ease the cramps taking over him. Sherlock whimpered a bit as they switched positions.

 

“How is it?” Sherlock questioned.

 

“It hurts,” John admitted. “I don’t know how you do this.”

 

“Take long deep breaths,” the bunn instructed. “Don’t panic. That only makes it worse.”

 

John tried to take Sherlock’s advice as another wave of cramps hit him. Sherlock could tell John wasn’t going to take care of his erection. He dropped his hand down to wrap it out his cock and started moving back and forth on the large knot as much as he could.

 

“You’re a good boy,” John said gently running a hand down his back. “I hate this but I’m willing to do it for you. Good boys deserve rewards.”

 

That was all it took for Sherlock explode in his hands. The cum leaked out over his fingers and coated the sheets.

 

As much as John was trying not to panic he couldn’t help it. His stomach was starting to grumble and his insides were twisting. He cried out in pain and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“I know you want revenge,” the bunny said smirking. “What are going to do to me?”

 

“Forget the thermometer during your spanking tonight,” John grunted. “That isn’t bad enough. I’m going to force two tablespoons of Castor oil down your throat. I’m not going to mix it with anything. You’ll gag but you’ll drink it.  Then I’m going to plug you and leave you tied up. Then when you’re begging to go I’ll spank you long and hard. Maybe I’ll even cane you.”

 

That wasn’t a punishment and John knew it. Sherlock would orgasm and love every second.

 

“Thank god,” John said as he felt his knot beginning to deflate.

 

“I’m looking forward to it,” Sherlock said.

 

He was a bit scared of the idea but he couldn’t help but feel turned on. He was willing to let John do anything he wanted to him. He knew it would hurt but he trusted John not to do any damage.

 

“Sherlock!” John cried as a very painful cramp hit him. “I can’t! I need to pull out.”

 

“No!” Sherlock said shaking his head. “You can’t! You could really hurt me. You’re going down but you’re not down far enough.”

 

The wolf curled up against his lover as tight as he could get. It was almost as if he was trying to sneak away from the pain inside of him. He needed to get away from it!

 

“Please,” the wolf whimpered. “Let’s walk to the bathroom together. We’ll figure something out.”

 

“No,” Sherlock said lowering his voice. “You made me a promise. We aren’t done yet.”

 

_Yes! He had made a promise and he didn’t break his promises._

 

Tears filled his eyes as he tried to accept the cramping.

 

It’s your body; the body of a wolf. It can handle a few cramps. It’s just trying to adjust.

 

While he was trying to mentally scream at his body to listen he felt his knot deflating even more. He cried out in relief as it slipped free from Sherlock’s body.

 

“Thanks for sticking through it,” Sherlock said with a chuckle. “Now get to the bathroom before you have an accident.”

 

John laughed a little bit as he hurried to the bathroom.


	5. forced bottle feeding and caning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock refuses to eat and is forced to drink formula from a baby bottle. He puts up a fight and is caned for his effort.

I’m trying to only do one kink per chapter. Of course, sometimes you need to use more than one but I want to make the story easy for people to read who have different kinks. I’ve had a couple ideas submitted to me and I’m working on them. I’m working on three different chapters right now. 

__

 

Sherlock was scared. They were going to do something new and he wasn’t sure he wanted to do it. He knew if he told John he didn’t want to do it he wouldn’t make him do it. John was not his owner. He was his lover and life partner. 

 

He had thrown a fit about eating dinner again. Normally, John just would let him get away with it but it seemed the wolf had other plans. He needed to make sure his little bunny was eating. He had ordered Sherlock to go to their room and wait for him.

 

He knew what he was in for. John was going to make him eat. He could just feel it.

 

He was sitting on his bed waiting for John to walk in. 

 

“Are you alright with this?” John questioned as he walked into the bedroom. "I'm sure you know what is going to happen."

 

The doctor was holding two baby bottles in his hands. They were filled with a dark colored liquid. He sat them on the bedside table. 

 

No doubt it was some kind of meal replacement drink. John was going to force him to drink two bottles. He was concerned about Sherlock’s weight loss and refusal to get regularly. 

 

“What is it?” the bunny asked.

 

“Baby bunny formula,” John explained.

 

Sherlock felt his face flush at the thought. John was going to feed him baby formula for a bottle.

 

“Does it have to be the formula?” Sherlock questioned. “And why is it in baby bottles?”

 

“I added a little chocolate to them,” the wolf explained. “That should help the taste. I don’t want the formula being spilled everywhere. I know you’re going put up a fight even if you agree to it. Do you want to do this?”

 

No! He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to be bottle fed by his boyfriend. 

 

“Yes,” he found himself answering.

 

“It’s going to be alright,” John said sitting down on the bed. “Do you want to drink them on your own or do you need my help?”

 

Sherlock didn’t like the idea of John helping him but he didn’t have a choice. If John left the bottles he wouldn’t drink them. They would end up being poured down the toilet. He hated the idea of having a full stomach. It slowed his brain down.

 

“I need you to help me,” the bunny admitted. “Help me drink it.”

 

John sat with his back against the headboard. He reached out and pulled Sherlock into his lap. He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close. He didn’t want his bunny trying to get away. He picked up the first bottle and took off the protective cover. 

 

“Open up,” John said. 

 

Sherlock opened his mouth and allowed John to put the bottle in his mouth. He lifted it up slightly and allowed the fluid to enter his mouth. He whimpered as the cool liquid slid down his throat and into his stomach.

 

Sherlock closed his eyes as he sucked on the nipple. He couldn’t look at the bottle in front of him. Tears filled his eyes at the thought of what he was doing. John removed the bottle after a moment to allow Sherlock a little break. 

 

“Please don’t make me do this,” the bunny whimpered. 

 

“I know you don’t like eating,” The wolf said gently running his teeth along the creature’s neck. “This is for your own good darling.”

 

Sherlock let out a small cry as John returned the bottle to his mouth. He lifted the bottle up and started feeding him again. He tried to swallow it quickly. He wanted the feeding to be over. It was embarrassing and uncomfortable.

 

“Good boy,” the wolf praised. “Drink your milk like a good little bunny.”

 

Horror sunk in as Sherlock realized what he was doing. Why was he allowing this? It was disturbing and embarrassing. 

 

“Almost there,” John said as Sherlock finished the first bottle. 

 

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief as John lowered the bottle. 

 

“Do you want some water?” John asked reaching for the second bottle. 

 

“No,” the bunny said shaking his head. “I just want to get it over with.”

 

John felt bad as he took the cap off the second bottle. He hated that he was making Sherlock uncomfortable.  He just wanted to get it over. He didn't want to see his bunny suffer. 

 

“Alright,” John said bringing the bottle up to his mouth. “We’ll do this in two shots. Try and relax. We’re almost done.”

 

Sherlock started to panic when the bottle touched his lips. The taste of the rubber nipple made him sick. He couldn’t believe John was doing this to him! He couldn’t believe he was allowing this!

 

“No!” He cried before snapping his mouth shut.

 

“Sherlock,” John said lowering the bottle. “Don’t be like this.”

 

Sherlock kept his mouth shut and shook his head repeatedly. 

 

“Do you want a spanking young man?” the wolf questioned. “I have no problem shoving a bit of ginger up your butt and giving you a long hard spanking. Then after that, you’ll still have to eat your bottle.”

 

Sherlock kept his mouth sealed shut. He wouldn't allow it!

 

“Fine,” John said releasing Sherlock. “I’ll go get the ginger.”

 

_ Oh no!  _

 

Sherlock slid away from his lover and curled up into a ball. He had disappointed his wolf. He stood up from the bed and dropped his trousers. He bent over the edge of the bed and gripped the blankets in his hands. He’d been a very bad boy. The least he could do is get in position.

 

He couldn’t imagine what tool John was going to use. He hadn’t been _that bad_ but John seemed rather annoyed.

 

He didn’t have to wait long before John returned. 

 

“Good boy,” John said kneeling down behind his lover. “Why can’t you be good like this about everything? Hold still.”

 

Sherlock whimpered as he felt the ginger being pushed inside of him. He knew it wouldn’t really start hurting for a few minutes. 

 

“I warned you darling little bunny,” John growled. “This is your health and you will be punished deeply for ignoring it. You will get three strokes with the cane. I am going to hit you with all I have. I need you to be strong and stay in position. If you move you’ll get two more.”

 

The bunny began to tremble at the thought.J ohn was a very strong wolf and could deliver a very hard blow. His wolf didn’t start right away. He made him lie there and wait for the burning of the ginger to kick in. 

 

When John was finally ready he lifted the cane and brought it down hard. Sherlock screamed into the sheets as the pain took over him. His pulled on the sheets hard and fought to stay in place. He couldn’t help but clench his muscles around the ginger inside of him.  

 

“John!” he shouted as the inside of his bum began to burn. “I’ll drink my bottle! I promise!”

 

“Sorry,” John said lifted the cane. “We have to finish. I’m sorry. I gave you a chance.”

 

Sherlock tried to relax so that the ginger would hurt less. The wolf brought the cane down against his tender backside. He began to drum his toes on the floor and freely cry. He couldn’t believe how hard John was hitting him. It wasn't fair!

 

“One more baby,” John promised. “You are doing amazing.”

 

John was careful not to hit any of the other strips as he brought down the cane. Sherlock began to shake heavily as the pain of it hit him. 

 

“Good boy,” he said. "You need to keep the ginger in while you finish your bottle.”

 

He helped Sherlock onto the bed and laid him down on his side. Sherlock’s eyes were red from crying. He pushed his floppy ears in front of them. He didn't John to see! He was a bad boy.

 

“I’m doing this to help you,” John said picking up the forgotten bottle. “You’ve lost so much weight baby.”

 

Sherlock allowed John to put the bottle into his mouth. He just wanted it over. He wanted the ginger out of his ass. It felt like it was going to burn a hole through him. Tears were flowing down his face in an unending stream. 

 

“I will do this again,” John warned as he lover drank. “You can’t go days without eating. I know when you’re on cases it’s a bit different but you aren’t on a case.”

 

John pulled the bottle out to allow Sherlock to get some air. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said as soon as the bottle was removed. “I’ll be better for you. I know you're just worried about me.”

 

“I know darling,” he said kissing his the tears away. “Finish your bottle and I’ll take ginger out.”

 

Sherlock quickly latched onto the bottle and sucked hard. He was sucking like a starving bunny that had lost his mother. John chuckled at the sight. He made sure that his little bunny got every drop. 

 

“That’s a good boy,” John said pulling the bottle out. 

 

John set the bottle on the bedside table. He spread his bunny’s legs and gently removed the ginger. Sherlock let out a deep sigh of relief. He still burned inside but it wasn't that bad. He knew it would fade quickly.

 

“Want to get dressed and go out?” the wolf questioned. “We could go to the cinema?”

 

“Sounds good,” he said. “Give me a minute and I’ll be ready.”

 

His little bunny needed some special attention. A night out would do them some good. 


	6. Nappies and Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock is ill and John decides he needs to wear a nappy until he is feeling better. Of course, the bunny isn't too happy about that.

Sherlock wanted to die. He couldn’t believe how sick he was. He’d fallen ill with a rather intense stomach flu. He’d been running to the bathroom with the need to empty his bowels every few minutes. He was trying to sleep but he just couldn’t. Every time he started to close his eyes he stomach would start to grumble.

 

By the time John came home from work, he was a mess. The wolf walked into their bedroom to find his sick bunny whimpering in bed. Sherlock had a hand wrapped around his stomach and a hand holding his ears over his eyes.

 

“I see someone is sick,” John said sitting down on the bed. “Try any medicine?”

 

“Yes,” he whimpered. “But it isn’t helping. I keep going to the bathroom.”

 

“Have you had any electrolyte mix?” the doctor questioned. “There is some in the frig.”

 

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I didn’t think of it.”

 

“I’ll get you some,” John said gently rubbing his lover’s back. “Do you want it in a glass or a baby bottle?”

 

Sherlock snorted. He wanted it in a glass but he didn’t think he could sit up and drink it. If John gave it to him in a bottle he could lie down on the pillow and relax while he drank it.

 

“Bottle please,” the bunny whispered.

 

“Alright,” John said standing up from the bed.

 

The bunny whimpered before getting up and running into the bathroom.  By the time he returned to the bedroom John was sitting on the bed with a bottle in his hands. Sherlock laid down on the bed with a grunt. John sat the bottle on the pillow next to his bunny’s head.

 

Sherlock latched onto the bottle and began to drink. He knew it would make him feel better.

 

“I’ll you another bottle with formula in a bit,” John said bringing down a hand to play with his ears. “Have you slept at all?”

 

“No,” Sherlock said pulling off the bottle. “I’ve tried but I keep needing the bathroom.”

 

“Vomiting or diarrhea?” the doctor questioned.

 

“Diarrhea,” Sherlock answered before going back to his bottle.

 

“I need to run out,” John explained. “I need to go get something that would help. I want you to drink your bottle and try to sleep. Be a good boy for me.”

 

Sherlock nodded without looking away from his bottle. The wolf chuckled before getting up from the bed. He knew his bunny wasn’t going to like his plan but he didn’t have a choice.

 

-

John made up a bottle of formula when he got home. He knew his little bunny needed some food inside of him. He walked into the bedroom and found his bunny in bed. The wolf set the bottle down for Sherlock to drink.

 

Despite his illness, the bunny noticed John was carrying a small shopping bag. No doubt his lover had something that would help him. It couldn’t be medicine. They had plenty of that in the flat and none of it had helped.

 

His lover looked at him with nervous eyes as he fumbled with the bag.

 

What could he have? What would help him sleep when he was having such awful stomach trouble? It was clearly something that was making his wolf nervous. He seemed hesitant about showing him. 

 

_No. It couldn’t be._

 

His worst fear was confirmed when when John removed a box of adult nappies from the bag.

 

“No!” Sherlock said shaking his head rapidly. “No John!”

 

“It needs to be this way,” the wolf said taking control of the situation. “If you wear one then I can give you something to help you sleep.”

 

“Please don’t,” the bunny cried closing his eyes.

 

He knew it was a good idea. He could wear it and take a sleeping pill. The sleep would do him go and he wouldn’t have to worry about waking up in a dirty bed. Yet, he couldn’t allow it.

 

“I promise I’ll check you every half an hour and keep you clean,” the wolf promised. “It won’t be that bad. You’ll be asleep.”

 

“No!” Sherlock shouted turning away from his lover. “Go away!”

 

“Don’t make me spank you,” John said setting the box on the bedside table. “I don’t want to but I will.”

 

“I don’t care,” Sherlock snorted. “I’m not wearing **those** things.”

 

“Fine,” John said standing up. “If you want to do it this way we will.”

 

He walked to the dresser and picked up a wooden brush. He knew the brush would really hurt him. It was a rather expensive brush that was extremely heavy.  He sat down on the bed and pulled him over his lap. Sherlock howled in frustration as he tried to get away.

 

“I’m sorry to do this baby,” he said lowering Sherlock’s pants. “I know you’re sick but that is no reason not follow my medical advice.”

 

WIthout anymore warning, John began to pepper Sherlock’s backside. Sherlock started to cry right away. Normally his bunny tried to hold his tears back. It must have been his illness that took away his self-control. John felt horrible with each wack but he knew Sherlock needed it. The bunny didn’t like listening to him.

 

The little bunny’s backside was turning bright red under the hairbrush. It clear to John that there would be some bruising later.

 

“Stop!” Sherlock howled kicking his feet. “I’ll be good! I promise!”

 

_There it was._

 

John sat the hairbrush down on the bed and gave his little bunny’s plump backside a gentle pat.

 

“Get on your back,” the wolf instructed.

 

Sherlock crawled out of John’s lap and rolled onto his back. Tears were streaming down his face. John couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew Sherlock was just embarrassed but it had to be done. Sherlock’s body NEEDED rest.

 

John opened the box of nappies and took one out  As he slid it into Sherlock’s body and around his waist, he heard his bunny began to cry heavily. The poor creature was practically sobbing.

 

“It’s going to be alright,” John said. “I’m going to give you something to help you sleep. I want you to take it, drink your bottle, and get some sleep.”

 

Sherlock whimpered pitifully as John removed a small bottle of pills from the bag. He took one out and placed it in his bunny’s mouth. He moved the forgotten bottle back to Sherlock’s mouth. The bunny latched onto the mouth. Tears were still streaming down his face as he drank and swallowed his pill.

 

“Good boy,” John said playing with his ears. “I know you’re embarrassed but you don’t need to be. You have a medical need right now. I’m just trying to help.”

 

“I know,” Sherlock said pulling off the bottle. “I don’t want anymore.”

 

“That’s alright,” the wolf said. “Too much might irritate your stomach right now. I have something else for you.”

 

Sherlock felt his stomach flip at those words. What else did John had planned?

 

His lover reached into the shopping bag and pulled out a white dummy. Sherlock knew putting up a fight wouldn’t help him but he couldn’t just accept it! After all, he was a grown man. He wasn’t going to willing let someone shove something like **that** in his mouth.

 

He snapped his mouth closed as John neared him with the dummy.

 

“Sherlock,” John warned. “You know the rules. I’ve already spanked you for being bad. You know what happens if I have to spank you twice for the same offense.”

 

_It wasn’t the same offense! The first was for the nappy. This would be for the dummy. That was cheating!_

 

“I’m trying to take care of you,” the doctor said. “This will help you sleep.”

 

Sherlock knew that if he had to be spanked for the same offense it wasn’t going to be good. He would be tied up and given ten strokes from a cane.

 

He was too sick for that.

 

He opened his mouth and allowed John to push the dummy in.

 

“Sleep,” John said kissing the top of his head in between his fluffy soft ears.

 

Sherlock finally got control of his tears as he curled up into a ball. The dummy felt strange in his mouth and the nappy felt uncomfortable and heavy against his skin. He hated it!

 

John got up from the bed and covered him up.

 

“Sleep,” was all John said.

 

The wolf gave his lover another kiss before leaving him to sleep. Sherlock closed his eyes tight. He didn’t want to think about the situation he was in. All he could do was sleep and hope he felt better soon.

 

-

 

John felt awful for his lover. He knew what he to be done and he had to ignore Sherlock’s cries. Sometimes it was hard not to give in to his whining. Yet, he knew what was best. Sometimes his little bunny needed discipline.

 

That was why he gave him a light spanking every day no matter what.  It didn't matter if he had already got spanked that day. He needed a reminder of who was in charge. As soon as he was up from his nap he would get a wooden spoon over his backside.

 

The little bunny didn’t mind the spankings. If Sherlock sat down with him and told him that he didn’t want the spankings anymore he would never raise a hand to him again. Of course, that would **never** happen. The little bunny loved having a warm backside. He knew it kept him in line.

 

The wolf growled as he ran a hand over his coarse, pointy ears.

 

He had already checked on Sherlock three times and changed him twice. Sherlock had only moaned a bit when he cleaned him up. It looked like he was over whatever had hit him. The sleep had helped.

 

“John?” Sherlock’s sleepy voice came.

 

John looked up from his book to see Sherlock standing in the kitchen. He wasn’t wearing a nappy. He had changed it out for a pair of pants.

 

“Feeling better?” John questioned, setting his book aside.

 

“Yes,” Sherlock admitted. “Thanks for the help.”

 

“No problem,” John said. “When you’re ready you can get the wooden spoon.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t forget,” the bunny giggled. “I’m plenty ready. I want to get it over with. I have some messages from Lestrade. I think he might have a case that would interest me.”

 

John heard Sherlock rummaging through one of the kitchen drawers. The bunny walked into the sitting room holding the wooden spoon. He pulled his pants down before lying down across his lover’s lap.

 

“I’ll be easy on you,” John said. “I’m still going to give you ten but I’ll make them light.”

 

Sherlock nodded but stayed quiet. John lifted the spoon and brought it down on the globes of Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock gasped high at the sensation. He loved the sensation of being spanked. The waves of pain shot through him.

 

“John…” Sherlock keened, leaning into the blows.

 

“You know you love it,” John growled, hitting him a little harder. He was getting horny as he always did when he spanked his little bunny's ass. “I think you enjoyed wearing the nappy. You get turned on by everything I do to you.”

 

As much as Sherlock didn’t want to admit it he knew it was true. He loved everything John did to him. He loved being forced to do things he was nervous about doing it. He loved being pushed to the edge of pain and pleasure. It caused him to feel a whole new sensation. A sensation that had no name.

 

John hit him lightly but quickly. He didn't want to drag it out. The poor bunny had already gotten a hard spanking that day. 

 

“I need you!” Sherlock cried. “I want you inside of me.”

 

“Is someone horny?” John chuckled, delivering the last blow.

 

“Yes!” the bunny cried. “I need your knot.”

 

John smirked before putting the handle of the wooden spoon in his mouth. He licked his way up and down it. Once he was sure it was coated with saliva he lined it up with Sherlock’s hidden hole.

 

“No,” Sherlock said, shaking his head. “Don’t want that!”

 

“Stop whining,” John said, slapping his bunny’s pertly bouncing ass.

 

Sherlock let out a frustrated whimper as John pushed the handle inside. His body had no problem sucking the wooden rod into itself. John carefully slid it all the way in as he toyed with his lover’s puffy white tail.

 

“Did you like what I did to you?” John rumbled, working the spoon in and out of his tight hole.

 

“No,” the bunny sobbed, shaking his head. “I hated it.”

 

Deep down Sherlock had liked it. It was nice to be taken care of it. Even though he hadn’t been nuts about the nappy it had felt good in its own way. It had felt uncomfortable and heavy against him for awhile but the feeling faded quickly. Soon, it turned into a comforting feeling, like a tight hug.

 

“Come on,” the wolf growled, grinding the spoon in. “Just admit it!”

 

“I loved it!” Sherlock screamed. “I loved it so much! I love everything you do to me!”

 

It felt so good as the rod pressed into his prostate. Waves of pleasures spread through him. He mewled in disappointment when John slid the wooden spoon free.

 

“Sit on my cock. NOW.” John commanded, dropping the spoon to the floor. “I want you to ride me, my pretty little bunny.”

 

“I’ll go get the lube,” the bunny said.

 

He quickly jumped up and ran to the bedroom. The wolf chuckled as he watched his pet run off to the bedroom. The little pale creature seemed desperate for sex. That was just the way that John liked him. The wolf took the time to quickly pull down his pants. His rock-hard cock jutting up instantly. He wanted to be ready for his little bunny when he returned.

 

The bunny quickly returned to the sitting room with a bottle of lube in hand. He quickly began to cover John’s cock with lube with both hands. He put his legs on either side of John’s broad lap. The wolf reached down and took hold of his hard cock to help guide it in.

 

Sherlock whimpered in pain as the cockhead finally popped in. No matter how many times they made love the wolf's long cock always felt massive inside of him. John lifted his hands to place his hands on Sherlock’s smooth flanks. He carefully eased bunny down.

 

“John…” Sherlock whimpered. “It stings. It always stings.”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” the wolf growled.

 

“No,” the bunny said shaking his head. “Never. Never stop.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes as his body tried to accept the massive erection forcing its way deep inside. He could feel his insides burning and stretching as they were opened up around the invading member. The erection gave his prostate constant little nudges. Pleasure mixed with pain as John impaled him down further on his thick dick.

 

“John!” Sherlock shrieked, throwing his head back.

 

He wanted more. He wanted to take ALL of his lover’s big, long length. He wanted to feel every inch inside of him. He wanted to **feel** him tearing him apart. Yet, his body was screaming at him to take it out. It was too big!

 

“Almost there,” John rumbled, forcing his lover down. “I know it’s a lot.”

 

Tears filled the bunny's eyes as he felt his wolf bottom out deep inside of him. He felt his body tremble as it tried to adjust to the massive feeling inside of him. Of course, it never fully would.

 

“Ride me,” John said slapping his bunny's perky ass. “I know it hurts but you can’t focus on that. Focus on the pleasure, my little love.”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath as he rose up half way off his lover’s length. He let out the air as he slammed back down. Pain shot up his spine as the cock was forced back painfully deep inside.

 

“That’s right,” John murmured, helping Sherlock lift back up. “Put your body in its place. Make your body like it.”

 

The wolf yanked his bunny back down. Hard. Tears were flowing down Sherlock's pretty pale face. The second slam hurt worse than the first. He let out a wail of pain and gripped onto John’s large shoulders. His fingernails cut into the wolf's skin.

 

“You’re as lose you’re going to get,” the wolf explained. “Try and relax baby.”

 

Sherlock did his best to relax as his inner muscles rippled and spasmed as John started to fuck up into him. Sherlock cried out in pain as he was battered into over and over. He pushed the pain to the back of his mind. He only wanted to think about the pleasure. Each trust was nailing his ruined prostate.

 

Despite the feeling he was being ripped in two Sherlock felt his tiny bunny cock beginning to hardener. He pushed back against the huge invading cock. He wanted more! If John asked him he would let him use an extension to make his cock even bigger. He wouldn’t care if it hurt. He wouldn’t care if he bled. He would do ANYTHING John wanted.

 

Sherlock’s nails dug into John's skin even deeper as he felt his orgasm approaching. For a moment the universe was whole around him. No stress. No one judging their relationship. No cases that needed to be solved. It was the only the two of them locked together in an act of ultimate pleasure and love.  

 

The bunny lost touch with the world around him as his orgasm hit. Everything went black around him even though his eyes were open they couldn't see anything. All he could feel was his body giving into a primal need of submission and when it did it felt like a million stars exploding at once.

 

“Sherlock!” John bellowed his name.

 

The bunny was yanked back into reality when he felt John's long cock swelling inside of him. He cried at the feeling of being overstimulated. He couldn’t handle anymore!

 

“It’s alright,” John grunted, pulling him in close. “Sh...just relax.”

 

“That was amazing,” Sherlock said, trembling and kissing his lover’s rough, pointed ear. “But I have a bit of advice for you.”

 

“What’s that?” John asked, a bit surprised by the statement.

 

“Next time you sneak laxatives into my coffee make sure you throw the box away,” the bunny whispered.

 

John pulled back from his lover and looked at him in surprise. How did know what he had planned?

 

“Don’t worry,” Sherlock said rubbing their faces together. “I drank the coffee knowing what you had put in it.  You can’t put anything past me.”

 

The wolf sighed shaking his head. Of course, he couldn’t.


	7. Threesome, Double Knotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg, Sherlock, and John have a threesome. The two canines knot inside the small little bunny.

“I wouldn’t mind having a go at him,” Lestrade said smirking.

 

John was having his Friday drink with his fox friend. His fellow canine seemed awful interested in his lover.

 

Share his bunny? The idea made his tail twitch and a growl build in his throat. Sherlock was **_his_ ** bunny. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel turned on. He liked the idea of showing his little bunny off. Sherlock was capable of taking so much.

 

“I still can’t believe you two are together,” the fox said before lowering his voice. “How do...well you know?”

 

Of course, John knew what he was trying to ask.

 

“He takes my knot very well,” John said before taking a drink. “Oh he screams and fights but he loves it.”

 

“Do you think he would let me take him?” the fox questioned.

 

“I don’t know,” John said with a shrug. “I think he would do it if I asked him to.”

 

“Would you ask him?” Greg Lestrade asked in a voice full of excitement.

 

“Perhaps,” John said.

 

The more he thought about it the more it excited him. He wanted to see Sherlock take their friend’s cock and knot. He knew it wouldn’t be a struggle for his bunny. It wouldn’t be enough for him. It would be like torture for his little pet. He’d have to move in and take Sherlock himself. He would be _screaming_ for his knot.   

 

John smirked as he drank his beer. Perhaps he would indulge his friend.

 

\--

 

To John’s surprise, his bunny agreed right away to a threesome. He was excited to show off what a good little bunny and good fuck he was. John constantly praised him during sex and told him no other bunny could do what he could. He couldn’t wait to show it off to their fox friend. He was going to be amazing!

 

They planned to have a night together. That would give them the chance to have sex more than once. After all, they didn’t know if they would be able to do it again. John didn’t think the process would make him jealous - he was a.) much ger than Greg and b.) his bunny knew he belonged to John and John alone - and Sherlock seemed perfectly comfortable with the idea. Yet, none of them really knew how they would react to the situation.

 

Normally, Sherlock got his nightly spanking right before bed. It helped him fall asleep by releasing all his daily tensions. The wolf didn’t plan on giving it to him due to the events that were planned. The bunny insisted on getting his spanking as normal.

 

He was a little nervous about being with someone different. John was the only partner he had ever had. Getting a good hard spanking could help him relax. They decided to wait until Lestrade arrived. It would be a good show for him to help break the ice.

 

John was standing in the sitting clutching his belt when he heard someone knocking at the door. He walked over and opened the door. He smiled when he saw Lestrade standing there. He was carrying a small overnight bag.

 

“Ready for an amazing night?” John questioned.

 

“Yes,” the fox said walking fully into the flat.

 

The wolf shut the door behind his friend. Despite the fact that Greg had asked for this he seemed very nervous.

 

“Sherlock,” John called. “It’s time. Bring the thermometer.”

 

Sherlock was in for an intense night. He wanted to keep a very close watch on his lover.  

 

“Have a seat,” the doctor explained. “You’re in for a show.”

 

Lestrade smirked and sat down in John’s chair. He dropped his bag by his feet. He had no idea what was going to happen but he couldn’t wait for it.

 

The little bunny walked into the room holding the gest thermometer Lestrade had ever seen. He set it on the coffee table before kneeling in front of the couch. He got on his knees and clutched the piece of furniture in his hands, round plump ass presented to both of the larger men.

 

“Tell Lestrade what’s happening,” John instructed, picking up a bottle of lube from the coffee table.

 

“I get spanked every night,” the bunny explained. “John uses the thermometer on me to make sure I don’t get too distressed during it.”

 

John opened the bottle of lube and started coating the thermometer. He knew Sherlock had been fingering himself all day. He was too excited about the threesome to leave his tiny little hole alone. He put the device up against his hole and started pushing it in.

 

Sherlock began to whimper as the tool was slid forward. No matter how many times they used that particular tool it still hurt. John began to play with Sherlock’s fluffy white little cottontail. That action always seemed to calm the bunny down.

 

“That’s a good boy,” the wolf encouraged. “Take it. Don’t think about the pain. Focus on the feeling of the metal as it slides into you.”

 

The bunny closed his eyes and let his ears flop over his eyes. His face began to flush a pretty rosy splash as he took more and more of the metal probe. He shook as the tool slid fully into him. The wolf patted the smooth, white ass cheeks before he turned on the thermometer and pushed a few buttons.

 

“Twenty hits with the belt,” John said. “Stay in position and it’ll be over soon.”

 

Sherlock opened his mouth to protest. He normally only got ten for maintenance. Twenty was a lot! It didn’t take long for the bunny to figure out what his wolf was doing. He was showing him off. John wanted to show Lestrade just how much he could take. He felt his ass twitch at the thought.

 

Lestrade couldn’t believe what he was seeing! A small pale bunny with the most incredibly perky ass was kneeling over the couch getting some rather rough treatment. The fox couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable the thermometer was. It looked massive inside the bunny’s tight hole. Then again he really didn’t understand how John’s massive knot could fit in there. Granted, he had never seen but he knew it had to be very large.

 

He jumped in surprise when the wolf brought the belt down. The sound of the leather hitting the soft white skin filled the room. It was the only sound besides Sherlock’s high pitched moaning. Lestrade had never witnessed anything like it. Sherlock had to be in pain. Yet, sounds of pleasure were slipping out of his mouth with each hit. Despite his confusion with the sight before him, he felt his cock harden in his pants.

 

Halfway through John stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at the fox who was staring at him wide-eyed.

 

“I want you to do the last ten,” John explained holding out the belt.

 

“Me?” Greg asked in surprise.

 

“Our sex sessions can get pretty rough,” the wolf explained. “I need to know you can handle something as simple as this.”

 

Lestrade looked down at Sherlock’s red and sore looking behind. There were already welts starting to rise above his supple skin. He couldn’t help but look at the thermometer that was sticking out his tight little hole. It read thirty-nine degrees Celsius.

 

_What a hot little ass!_

 

The fox brought up the belt before bringing it down on the tempting little butt. Sherlock yelped at the hit. Greg smirked as he listened to the noise escaping from the bunny’s pink full lips. He wanted to hear that noise again. He brought the belt back down onto the tender skin.

 

“Lestrade!” Sherlock moaned sluttishly, tossing his head about.

 

“Good,” John said sitting down in his chair. “Hit him harder. Make him **feel** it.”

 

The fox swung the strip of leather through the air with as much force as he dared. The sound of it smacking with Sherlock’s soft skin filled the room. Sherlock threw back his head and wailed with pain. He was panting heavily and pushing back against the blows.

 

“Faster!” Sherlock mewled. “Give them to me faster.”

 

Greg couldn’t believe the bunny was begging to be hit faster. He began to wonder just how much Sherlock could take. John made it sound like he could handle _anything_. He brought the next couple of hits down quickly.

 

“John!” Sherlock screamed, sobbing tears of pain-pleasure. “I’m ready. Please!”

 

“Almost done,” John said lustily, his voice and eyes were dark and hungry . “Let Greg finish. Only two more.”

 

“Hard and fast,” the bunny begged shaking his perfectly round rear end. “Please!”

 

Greg brought down the next two hits fast. The bunny arched his back and cried out from the blows. John rose from his chair and walked over to the pair. He glanced down at the thermometer. 38 celsius. His bunny was doing just fine.

 

He reached down and took the end of the thermometer into his hands. He carefully removed it from his lover's ass. Sherlock let out a long moaning keen as the medical device slipped free of his tight body.

 

“Feeling alright?” John questioned.

 

He needed to check in with his bunny. He was already panting heavily and seemed a little overwhelmed.

 

“I’m fine,” Sherlock said trying to get up but stumbling.

 

The wolf wrapped his strong arm around his lover and lifted him into the air as if he weighted nothing. He nuzzled his face into his bunny’s soft chocolate curls.

 

“You don’t have to do this,” John whispered into his white floppy ears. “If you get uncomfortable just say so. Greg isn’t going to do anything you don’t want him to.”

 

“Of course he won’t,” Sherlock said pouting. "I know you’re worried but Lestrade is my friend. He isn’t going to hurt me.”

 

“Alright,” John said carrying his sweet bunny into the room. “Greg is ready for his turn. I can smell it on him. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

 

The wolf, bunny, and fox went into the bedroom together. The wolf dropped his bunny on the bed where the bunny crawled up it and rested his head on the pillow. He was relaxed from his spanking and was ready to take their huge cocks knots. Greg quickly removed his clothes. A painful erection was pressed against his pants and it would feel much better once he removed his clothes.

 

“I’m going first?” Greg asked sitting on the bed.

 

“Yes,” John said. “I want to see you take him. Once you get going I’ll get more involved. Lube is on the bedside table.”

 

Greg picked up the lube as Sherlock rolled over onto his belly. He liked the idea of having Lestrade inside of him. It was new and different. Plus, John wanted it. He would do anything to make John happy

 

Despite that, he didn’t want to look at Greg while he took him. Eye contact during sex was intimate to him. When he looked into John’s eyes he knew the wolf could feel every ounce of pain or pleasure he was feeling. He didn't want that with this fox.

 

The bunny assessed the fox's cock and knot. They were certainly, much larger than his own, but still no where near John's size. John’s cock length was over a foot long, his knot was over four inches in diameter. Therefore he felt he could take it after the thermometer and his daily fingering. 

 

“No fingers,” Sherlock explained, getting on his hands and knees. “Just give it to me.”

 

John took a seat in a chair by the bed. He could see his bunny’s pretty face as he was taken. It would be interesting to see it from this angle. He wouldn’t be distracted by his own pleasure. He could fully enjoy watching Sherlock’s face twist with pleasure and pain.

 

Greg quickly lubed up his cock. Globs of lubrication slipped from his fingers and fell to the sheets. The fox got in position and started to push into the bunny. Sherlock gave a yelp of pain as the cock slid into him. The fox paused his actions and looked down at Sherlock in concern.

 

“Don’t stop,” John ordered. “He likes it when it hurts. Give it to him.”

 

The fox decided to trust the wolf. Sherlock was used to taking John’s much larger cock. Greg was yet to see the wolf’s cock but he knew it had to be much larger. He decided to trust him and started pushing into Sherlock. The bunny let out a squeal as Greg shoved into him hard.  

 

“How does it feel?” The wolf questioned as he watched his lover’s eyes snap shut.

 

“It hurts pretty bad,” the bunny explained as more cock was pushed into him. “He isn’t as as you but...it’s...it’s different. And little prep...”

 

“I know darling,” John said wagging his tail slightly. “You’re doing wonderfully. Let him have his way and then I’ll take care of you.”

 

John had something planned. He knew Sherlock would hate it at first but he would let him do it.  He loved everything he did to him. He growled as he watched Greg start fucking him hard and fast. Sherlock threw back his curly head and shrieked. He was clutching the sheets for everything he had.

 

“Is it enough?” John asked.

 

“No!” Sherlock cried,  forcing himself back hard on the cock. “I want more!”

 

John smirked walking over to the bed. He placed a hand on Greg’s shoulder. The fox stopped moving and looked at John with a questioning look.

 

“Pull out for a second,” John instructed.

 

Greg raised an eyebrow but pulled out. Sherlock let out a frustrated cry and began to shake his head from side to side.  John laid down next to his lover and kissed him on the head.

 

“Ride me,” John ordered.

 

Sherlock nodded and sat up. He didn’t bother with lube as he got into place above John. He was soaking wet inside. He lined up and started pressing his slim body down. He screamed as the massive head first split him open. John held his hips in his wide hands and slowly pressed the bunny onto his throbbing hard member. Sherlock was quaking as he took more and more of John’s massive cock inside of him. He whimpered high into the air as he was filled. So full! So deep!

 

“So tight!" John snarled as Sherlock's smooth wet insides clenched around him "Feel good?” The wolf asked his bunny, gripping Sherlock’s small hips in a bruising hold. There would be large finger shaped bruises there all week. John couldn't wait to see them.

 

“Yes!” He screamed, throwing his head back.

 

John smirked as he pushed Sherlock down on his cock. No matter how many times he took him the bunny always felt tight as a vise.

 

“Come here,” John said pulling Sherlock down towards his chest.

 

“I love you,” Sherlock whimpered, nuzzling noses with his wolf.

 

“I love you too little one,” the wolf whispered playing with Sherlock’s ears. “Daddy has a very special treat for you.”

 

“What is it?” Sherlock asked as he rocked on the cock inside of him.

 

“My little bunny is going to take two knots,” John said. “Greg and I are both going to fill you up.”

 

A lot of fear crept over Sherlock’s face. There was no way he was going to be able to take two knots. He couldn’t take a wolf AND a fox. It would kill him!

 

“Are you sure he can take that?” the fox questioned.

 

“Of course he can,” John said. “If he really wants to stop I’ll let him go but I know he won’t want to stop.”

 

“I’ll do it,” Sherlock said shaking. “I’m scared but I’ll do it.”

 

“That’s a good little boy,” John said wrapped his arms around his lover. “Use lots of lube Greg. It’s going to hurt him already. I don’t want to damage him.”

 

“You got it John,” Greg said reaching for the tube of lube.

 

He opened the tube and dropped a large amount onto his cock. He didn’t want to hurt the tight bunny. Two canine knots would hurt another canine. It would tear the bunny apart if they weren’t careful.

 

“Try and relax,” John said carefully rubbing his lover’s arm. “If you really can’t handle it pull away.”

 

John would hold Sherlock but not tight enough so that he couldn’t get away with a good fight.

 

Greg decided not to warn Sherlock that he was pushing in. He was scared that he would tighten up if he knew the cock was coming. He lined up and pushing inside alongside John’s cock. Sherlock’s mouth dropped open and his eyes snapped closed.

 

It felt like he was being torn in two!

 

“Baby,” John said playing with his ears. “I know it’s a lot. Don’t hold your breath.”

 

He tried to breathe as tears flowed down his face. Greg was pushing into him hard and forced his way into his tight passage.

 

“Stop!” Sherlock screamed feeling panic overtake him.

 

Greg paused for a second He didn’t want to hurt the bunny and he wasn’t going to force him to do something he didn’t want to do.

 

“Keep going Greg,” John said shaking his head. “He’s just scared.”

 

The fox looked down at the bunny. He was trembling under their touches. He decided to keep pushing forward. John seemed to know how much his bunny he could take.

 

“Don’t knot in me,” the bunny begged. “It’ll kill me if you both knot in me.”

 

“Don’t worry,” the wolf said kissing his ears. “You’ll be fine.”

 

The bunny didn’t bother to argue anymore. He simply rested against his lover and sobbed heavily. After Greg full slid into him the trembling bunny cried silently and wordlessly and both canines grunted with pleasure. They stayed still for minutes to let the little bunny acclimate to the incredible stretch. After a while the pain started to lessen. Neither of them was moving.

 

“Move when the pain lets up,” John instructed. “You’re doing so good.”

 

The bunny lay silently for the longest time. He was trying to accept the two cocks that were invading his body. The tears started to calm down after a few minutes.

 

“Tell me you’re proud of me,” Sherlock demanded in a small high-pitched wrecked voice.

 

“Daddy is so proud of his little bunny,” John said gently nibbling on his ears.

 

For a moment Greg wasn’t there. He could feel his cock lodged inside of him but emotionally he wasn’t there. It was just the wolf and bunny locked together in a loving embrace.

 

Sherlock wanted to make his daddy proud.

 

The bunny let out a cry as he began to rock on the cocks insides on him. A wave of pain shot up his spine but he didn’t care. He wanted to make John proud.

 

“Do me,” he demanded through his tears. “Hold me down and take me.”

 

John looked over Sherlock’s shoulder at the fox. Greg looked slightly worried at what was going on.

 

“Don’t look so worried,” the wolf growled. “Give him everything you’ve got.”

 

The fox smirked as he began to pound inside of the bunny tight little ass. The bunny wailed and clung to his lover's broad chest and shoulders. The most intense pressure was building inside of him. It felt like their knots were starting to grow. They were both going to knot!

 

“You’re going to be so full,” the wolf growled as he began to rock inside of him.  “You’re going to love it. Actually, I’m a bit worried. What if my cock isn't enough for you after this? What if you always need two knots?”

 

Sherlock’s felt himself getting hard at his lover’s words. Despite all the pain he was in he was still able to get hard. He couldn’t resist it anymore. He allowed himself to give in to the pleasure he was feeling.

 

“Please!” the bunny cried. “Fuck me! Fill me! Kill me if you have to!”

 

Greg gave a loud shout as he felt himself let loose inside of the bunny. Sherlock cried out in pain as the knot swelled inside of him. It wasn’t nearly as big as John’s knot but it was still large.

 

“Ready for mine?” John rumbled as he felt his orgasm hit.

 

“No!” Sherlock said shaking his head.

 

He couldn't! He couldn’t!

 

“Let me go!” he cried as the knot swelled inside of him.

 

It was too late however. He starting crying heavily as he tried to pull away from the two canines. He cried out in bright pain as the feeling of the knots stretching him, splitting him wide open, fucking deep inside of him. The bunny couldn't help trying to thrash away from the violent pain-pleasure.

 

“Spank him,” John ordered. “He needs to hold still. He’s going to hurt himself.”

 

The fox raised his hand and brought it down hard on Sherlock’s already abused ass. Sherlock didn’t respond to the first hit. He just kept struggling against them. Greg hit him harder. To his surprise, the bunny screamed but then he calmed down.

 

“Good boy,” John said gently petting his ear. “Sweet bunny. Accept it.”

 

Sherlock let his body relax and accept the two large knots inside of him. The fox shifted a bit pushing his knot into the bunny’s prostate.

 

The bunny cried out as an intense orgasm rocked his abused body. Despite the pain of the knots, he found himself fucking back against them. He wanted them! He wanted the pain!

 

“That’s my bunny,” John grunted, nibbling on ears. “You can take so much.”

 

The three of them lay locked together for what seemed like an eternity. After an hour the bunny let out a sigh of relief as he felt the two knots deflate and slip from him.

 

“Are you alright?” the fox questioned as his knot slipped free.

 

“Yes,” Sherlock said in a broken small voice. John rolled his limp body onto his side. “I’m just so sore.”

 

John reached down and placed a hand on his lover’s forehead. He felt warm under his touch. He quickly got from the bed and retrieved the thermometer. Sherlock groaned and shook his head at the sight of the tool.

 

“I know,” he said coating it with lube. “I just need to check on you. I’ll put it in and let you sleep.”

 

The fox watched as Sherlock rolled over onto his stomach and spread his legs. He trusted his wolf so much. John carefully inserted the tool.

 

“No!” Sherlock cried trying to pull away. “I’m too sore!”

 

The fox leaned over and put his hands on Sherlock’s shoulders. He carefully held him down against the mattress. He glanced up at John to make sure he had done the right thing. The wolf gave him a little smile and a nod. Sherlock cried quietly as he was filled with the medical device. When Greg was sure he was done he released the hold.

 

“It will be beep if anything goes wrong,” he said giving him a little kiss. “You rest. Greg and I will take care of dinner.”

 

Sherlock gave a yawn and relaxed against the pillow. Despite the uncomfortable feeling of the thermometer inside of him, he knew he would sleep.

 

“Goodnight John,” he whispered before closing his light blue eyes.

 

He needed to follow John’s rules. He wanted to make sure John understood he was safe. John would always satisfy him in every possible way, but if John brought Greg back well he knew he would welcome taking both their knots again.

  
  
  



	8. figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figging

The little bunny was in trouble. He’d been caught smoking by his wolf. John had been so angry. He didn’t even want to talk to him. Sherlock tried to come up with an excuse for smoking but he knew he wouldn’t care what his reasons were. John threw him over their bed and told him to stay there.

 

Sherlock was expecting a hard spanking. The last time John had caught him smoking he’d tied him up and given him ten strokes with the cane. It had hurt so bad but it had kept him away from the cigarettes for a while. 

 

He glanced over his shoulder as he heard John walk back into the room. He was holding one of his homemade ginger plugs in his hand Sherlock began to shake his head rapidly. His floppy ears swung about his head. Anything but that!

 

“Don’t fight me about this,” John said kneeling down behind Sherlock.

 

He spread Sherlock’s cheeks and slid the ginger plug inside of him. Sherlock began to whimper as his body sucked up the stinging ginger. 

 

“Stay!” John ordered as he stood up.

 

Sherlock didn’t dare move. He could tell his wolf was not in a mood to be messed with. John walked over to the closet and pulled out a folded up cage. He took it out and set it up in the corner. He went back to the closet and retrieved a pet pillow. He slipped it into the cage.

 

“You will stay in your cage while I cook dinner,”  the wolf explained. “I’ll replace the ginger with a fresh piece in fifteen minutes. You will leave not to break the rules.”

 

Sherlock nodded even though he dreaded the idea. The cage was only used for worst offenses. The bunny hated being locked away. 

 

The bunny got up from the bed and walked over to the cage. He got to his hands and knees and crawled inside the cage. The cage was just big enough for him to get in and turn around. He settled down on the pillow. 

 

“I know it hurts,” John said. “Maybe the pain will remind you of what you’ve done.”

 

Sherlock turned to watch John closed the door and padlock it. The doctor slipped the key into his pocket. Without another word, the doctor left the bedroom.

 

The bunny felt shame creep over him as he struggled to accept the pain of the ginger. It was burning his insides. He would never touch a cigarette again in his life. He bit down on the pet pillow as he felt tears fill his eyes. 

 

-

 

John had no pity for his pet. He had broken one of the most important rules in their household. No smoking. No drugs. 

 

By the time he was done with his bunny, he would never touch another cigarette in his life. The wolf wasn’t just making dinner. He was making some homemade lube that was going to burn his little bunny. 

 

**Ginger lube** . 

 

Sherlock was going to be very sore after fifteen minutes of ginger in his bottom. He would replace it with a new piece of ginger after that. Once his poor little creature was broken down he would fuck him with ginger lube. Sherlock would think his insides were on fire by the time he was done with him.

 

It sounded like a brutal punishment but it wasn’t. He was  _ helping _ his bunny. 

 

He mixed up the lube in a bowl and set it on the counter. 

 

The wolf pulled out a fresh piece of ginger and started to peel it and shape it in the shape of a butt plug. 

 

By the time he had put dinner on, mixed up the lube, and peeled the next ginger root it was time to replace the old one. 

 

The wolf walked into the bedroom and looked at the corner where the cage sat. Sherlock was crying and pulling at the pillow. He had it in his mouth and was biting down hard. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He looked up at John with hopeful eyes. He was silently begging him to end his pain. The wolf walked over to the cage door and opened it. 

 

“Come on,” John instructed. “Stay on your hands and knees.”

 

Sherlock whimpered as he crawled out of the cage. John moved his little tail out of the way and carefully removed the plug. The bunny’s little hole was already red and irritated. He discarded the old plug and pushed in the new one.

 

“John!” he cried shaking his head. “Please stop!”

 

“No,” John said gently rubbing his tail. “I know it hurts but it’ll be over soon.”

 

Sherlock would never smoke again! He never wanted to go through this punishment again! It hurt so badly. 

 

“Come with me to the sitting room,” The wolf said. “Stay on your hands and knees.”

 

Sherlock nodded crawling towards the sitting room. John gave his lover a grateful nod. He knew his bunny could put up a fight when he didn’t like his punishment. 

 

The bunny kept behind his wolf as they headed towards the sitting room. Watching his lover’s tall wag distracted him from the pain he was in. Well, it distracted him a bit. There was no way no he could fully ignore the fire building inside of his behind.

 

“Don’t stop walking,” John instructed dropping down into his chair. “I want you to crawl in a circle around the sitting room.”

 

Sherlock began to cry as he started walking in a circle around the room. The ginger was burning inside of him. His knees were sore. He didn’t know how many laps he could do around the room.

 

John smirked as he watched his bunny crawl around the room. Each lap was slower and his bunny was crying harder and harder. After the fifth lap, he collapsed onto the rug. 

 

“Did I tell you to stop?” John questioned.

 

“I can’t,” he whimpered shaking his head. “It hurts.”

 

John stood up and walked over to Sherlock. He knelt down next to bunny and gently removed the butt plug. Sherlock let out a sigh of relief and slowly tried to get ahold of his tears. 

 

“We’re almost done,” the wolf said. “Just a little more.” 

 

“No,” he said pulling his ears over his eyes. “I’m dying John.”

 

He couldn’t take anymore!

 

“You’ll live,” John said walking into the kitchen.

 

The wolf picked up the bowl of ginger lube and walked back into the sitting room. He shed his clothes and threw them to the floor. Sherlock whimpered as he knelt down next to him. The wolf lubed up his cock and got into position behind him.

 

“No!” Sherlock cried trying to get away. 

 

He was too sore inside. He couldn’t handle John fucking him. It would burn!

 

“Hold still,” John growled gripping his lover by the hips.

 

The lube was burning his cock a bit but he didn’t mind. He knew it would hurt his bunny far more than him. He started pushing in hard and fast. He didn’t want to draw out his punishment.

 

“No!” the bunny screamed over and over. “It’s burning! STOP!”

 

“Sorry baby,” he said as he slammed the rest of his cock inside. “I’ll make it fast.”

 

Sherlock began shaking his head. He didn’t want it fast! It would hurt more! He was so tender inside.

 

“Please no,” the bunny said shaking his head. “Go slow!”

 

John shook his head as he started pounding into his lover. Sherlock was howling and crying in pain. He couldn’t handle it! It was too much! He was going to die.

 

“It’ll be over soon,” his wolf promised as he hammered away at him. 

 

He was starting to feel pity for his lover. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. If he didn’t finish soon he would give into those cries and he knew nothing good would come of that. 

 

“Ah!” Sherlock screamed as he felt his wolf knot inside of him. 

 

His bunny fell silent as the knot expanded inside of him. He cried silently rubbing his face into the floor. He knew he was stuck there a few minutes. He whimpered as he felt his wolf’s hot cum fill him up.

 

“Are you going to smoke again?” he asked.

 

“No,” Sherlock sobbed.

 

“I’m sorry I have to do this,” he said running a hand along his lover’s back. “I know you’re burning inside but you have to learn. Smoking is so bad for you darling. I don’t want to see you get sick because you didn’t listen to me.”

 

“I know,” the bunny said as the burning started to calm down.

 

“If I catch you doing it again it’ll be worse,” John warned. 

 

Sherlock nodded as he curled up against his wolf. John smirked rubbing his face into his bunny’s neck. He was glad he didn’t give into Sherlock’s cries of pain. He knew just what his bunny needed.  

  
  



	9. mating and hints of mpreg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes into a rut, which means very rough sex for Sherlock.

Sherlock knew it was going to be a rough couple of days for him. It was clear his wolf going into a rut. During his ruts, John became an aggressive fucking machine. They were yet to spend a rut together. His wolf would pack a bag and disappear for a few days. He was too worried he was going to hurt his bunny.

 

It was clear that wasn’t happening this time. John believed his bunny was ready to take one of his ruts. He’d managed to take two canine cocks. He knew his cock would grow larger during the rut but he was sure Sherlock could handle it. It would still hurt him very badly but he was ready to take it.

 

The wolf needed to makes sure Sherlock didn’t hurt himself in the process. If he fought the process too much he might do some serious damage. There was no way John as going to let his bunny get seriously hurt.

 

John went out and bought new hand and ankle cuffs. Medical grade padded cuffs. They would make the process so much easier for both of them. He bought a sex wedge and attached the cuffs to the side. The wedge would make sure his pet was in a perfect position and the cuffs would hold him there.

 

Sherlock watched nervously from the bedroom door as his wolf worked.

 

“Is it going to be that bad?” Sherlock asked as fear grew in him.

 

Would he be able to handle what was getting ready to happen?

 

“Yes,” he answered. “You’re going to be in hell and heaven at the same time. If you want out now is the time to say it.”

 

The bunny had already agreed and he wasn’t turning back. He had taken several enemas to make sure he was cleaned out. He wanted to make sure he was ready for what was going to happen.

 

“I’m going to do it,” the bunny said nodding. “I’m ready.”

 

“Onto the wedge then,” John said patting the chunk of foam.

 

His little bunny was already shaking as he climbed onto the bed and got into position. The wolf wasted no time snapping the cuffs on.

 

“Try and relax,” John urged lubing up his cock.

 

He was in no mood to mess around with prepping his bunny. His cock was already rock hard. If he didn’t get inside of him he was going to lose his mind. He put the huge broad head against the tight little hole and started pushing in.

 

Sherlock let out a pain filled whimper as his wolf started pushing in. He could already feel that his cock was bigger. He was grateful that John had been generous with the lube.

 

“Good boy,” John said playing with his fluffy tail. “No matter how many times I do this you’re always so tight.”

 

John gripped his lover’s hips as he pushed inside. He knew he should be taking slow but he couldn’t stop himself. It was so tight and his need to reproduce was scratching at the back of his head. He slammed the rest of his cock in hard.

 

“JOHN!” the bunny shrieked, throwing back his head

 

“I can’t help it,” he said as he began to fuck him hard and fast. “I can’t slow down baby. I’m sorry. Just hold on.”

 

Sherlock closed his eyes and bit down on the blanket he could just reach. He could feel his wolf’s cock getting bigger inside of him. He knew sex during ruts were different. John wouldn’t last very long but he would start fucking as soon as his knot went down.

 

The bunny spit out the blanket as he felt John’s knot began to swell. It was far bigger than ever before. It felt like something was going to tear. An unbelievable pressure was building inside of him.

 

“Stop!” the bunny cried pulling on his restraints. “It isn’t going to fit!”

 

“Oh it will,” John growled. “I’ll make it fit.”

 

Sherlock began to sob and his body began to shake uncontrollably as he felt John explode inside of him. He was pulling on the restraints as hard as he could. It was a wonder they were able to hold him.

 

“Oh Sherlock,” the wolf said as he started to come down from his high. “You’re doing amazing.”

 

“I can’t do this!” the bunny cried. “Please don’t do it again. You’re going to kill me.”

 

John raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his bunny’s little tail. He had given him a chance to walk away from it. It was too late for him to change his mind. He wasn’t leaving his bunny until he had cum at least three more times. Maybe that would take the edge off of his desire.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said bending over his lover. “You wanted this. Only a few more goes darling and then we’ll take a break.”

 

“I can’t,” he said shaking his head. “It’s too big.”

 

“You took two knots before,” John pointed out. “This can’t be bigger than that.”

 

“Almost! And this, it's different somehow,” he whimpered.

 

John felt his knot beginning to deflate. Sherlock closed his eyes and snuffled as his wolf began to move again. He was going a bit slower this time but it still hurt. His wolf opened his jaws and brought his teeth down on his neck.

 

“John…” he whimpered.

 

The wolf didn’t budge as he thrust deep inside of his bunny. He bit down a little harder as he started to pick up speed. This was **his** bunny. **His** mate. He needed to be reminded who he belonged to.  

 

If Sherlock was a female wolf he would be filling him with pups. It irritated him a bit that he could never produce pups with his mate but it was something he could live with. He loved Sherlock regardless.

 

“Please…” his pale bunny cried trying to pull away from his teeth.

 

John growled and bit down harder. He knew he wasn’t going to do any damage. He was far away enough from the windpipe and any major blood vessels. He could feel some blood dripping into his mouth but not a lot.

 

Sherlock began to pull harder and harder at the restraints as John began to swell inside of him again. He needed to get away! He couldn’t do it! He had changed his mind! To his horror the more he struggled the tighter his mate held him.

 

“Ah!” he cried as the knot fully swelled in him. It's enormous pressure was directly on the little bunny's already abused prostate. He couldn't take this level of violent pleasure. “I can’t!” The bunny screamed.

 

John released him as he went limp under him. He looked down at the nasty looking bite on his neck. He reached over to the bedside table and fetched a tissue. He carefully cleaned the blood from the wound. He reached under his bunny’s body and touched his rosy hard erection.

 

“Please take it out,” the bunny wailed. “I’m...I’m going to past out…I can’t take it!”

 

“No,” the wolf growled in as gentle a tone as he could manage mid-rut, moving his knot. “You love it, little one, and you know it. If it didn't feel amazing why would your tiny bunny cock still be hard.”

 

Sherlock shook his head. He didn't want to admit that part of him enjoyed the pain he was in. It felt so intense and overpowering. It felt it was tearing him apart. He swore he could feel blood inside of him. He couldn't believe he was taking it. It felt like it was going to kill him but he was still alive. He was taking it. Part of that amazed him and turned him on.

 

“Admit you like it,” John said grabbing Sherlock by the hair. ‘“Say it.”

 

Sherlock keened as John painfully pulled his soft curls back.

 

“I like it!” he admitted as tears streamed down his pretty flushed face. “I want it!”

 

John growled with delight as he let out of his mate’s curls. Sherlock’s head flopped forward and his fluffy white ears fell over his eyes. Shame burned through him. He was getting ripped apart. He shouldn’t like it.

 

“Two more goes,” John promised as his knot began to deflate. “And then I’ll let you take a little nap.”

 

Sherlock didn’t want a nap! He didn’t care how badly it burned inside of him. He wanted more of John.

 

“Please daddy,” he whispered. “Give it to me.”

 

“Of course baby,” he said as he started to ram his steel-hard enormous cock in and out of his pretty mate.

 

Sherlock wanted to be there. He wanted to feel the fire that shot up his spine with each thrust. His body had other ideas. His arms and legs were fighting the restraints that held him. Part of his brain was telling him he needed to get away from the pain.

 

“Harder!” Sherlock pleaded through his high pitched sobs. “Please! Please put my small bunny body in its place.”

 

John smirked as he began to slam as hard as he could inside his sweet bunny. The smooth, tight passage was gripping his mammoth throbbing hard wolf cock with everything it could. The lube from earlier had dried up but his cum was working just fine.

 

“John!” he cried as an orgasm rocked his body.

 

His inner muscles began to squeeze his cock with such force that it sent John over the edge. Sherlock screamed as he felt the knot swell inside of him. His body was extremely sensitive now that he had cum.

 

“One more,” John said.

 

“Please…” his bunny whispered. “I’m...I’m so sensitive now.”

 

“I know,” he said as his mate trembled uncontrollably under his touch. “You can take it. I promise you nothing bad is going to happen. I’m a doctor. I know what you can take.”

 

Sherlock cried heavily as body struggled to adjust to the situation. He wasn’t really crying because of the pain. He could handle the pain. He was just overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling.

 

“I’ll give you a good hard spanking after this,” John said as he waited for his knot to go down. “What would you like?”

 

“The whip,” Sherlock said. “The one you don’t think I know about in the closet.”

 

“Naughty boy,” he said feeling his knot start to deflate. “How many should you get for being such a good boy?”

 

“Fifteen,” the bunny said. “I want fifteen.”

 

“Sounds good baby,” he said starting to move again. “We’re almost done. Be strong darling.”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath as John began to slam inside of him and over and over. His insides were far too tender for such a hard fucking. He closed eyes and tried to focus on the pleasure he was feeling.  Sherlock could feel his prostate getting rubbed from his lover’s massive cock. It took the edge off the pain.

 

He began to struggle harder as John went faster. He was sure he was bleeding! He could feel the sting of a tear inside of him. He was sure of it.

 

“Mine!” John snarled as rode his lover hard. “All mine. My bunny.”

 

“Ah!” the bunny cried. “Your bunny! Only yours.”

 

Sherlock yelped as he felt John shift inside of him. It felt like he had slipped in even deeper! To his surprise, John stopped moving. What was wrong? Had he said something?

 

“Sherlock…” he said. “Are you sure you’re a boy?”

 

“Of course,” he said. “Why the hell would you ask such a thing?”

 

“All of a sudden something feels different,” John explained. “You feel more open.”

 

“Finish!” Sherlock cried. “I’m a boy! I think ... I think my body... your hormones must be doing something to cause my body to become naturally wetter, to naturally take your cock easier so I don't die.”

 

With a virile deep growl of satisfaction John drove his cock back in, setting a punishing pace at the thought of his little bunny's slick hole acclimating it to the giant dick simply because John's pheromones were telling Sherlock's body to do so. The wolf couldn't help it. He started fucking his little bunny harder. And Harder. It was different. Sherlock was different inside for sure. The bunny flailed and writhed, his back arched and struggling as his ass was slammed deeper and deeper, so deep. His hole and body rammed roughly over and over and over. He slowly realized he was definitely taking his cock easier. Sherlock was starting to pant and whimper and move back against his cock.

 

Heat! He could tell heat when he saw it. He was a doctor. What the hell was going on? Sherlock had never gone into any kind of rut or heat before.

 

“AAAHHH John!” the bunny screamed as he felt John’s knot start to swell.

 

John lay against his bunny panting and trying to calm his racing heart.

 

“No break,” the bunny begged. “I don’t want a break. I want you.”

 

“You need to rest,” he said running a hand along his back. “I’m going to be like this a few days. If you don’t get some rest I could do serious damage.”

 

“Fine,” the bunny said as he yawned.

 

Perhaps a nap wouldn’t be that bad.

 

John was relieved when his knot began to deflate. The high of his rut was wearing off. He knew it would come back but relieved for the break. He wasn’t as young as he used to be.

 

“I’ll uncuff you,” John said as his limp cock slipped from the rabbit’s body.

 

His bunny was practically asleep as he removed the restraints from his limbs. He eased his bunny off the ramp and onto the bed. He spread his limp legs and lifted his tail out of the way. He carefully slid a finger in and felt around for damage.

 

His bunny simply whimpered as he explored his insides. The wolf removed his finger and looked at it. There was a good amount of blood was on the tip. A wave of guilt hit him. He’d made his bunny bleed. He’d never bled like that before. Something didn’t feel right. He lifted the blanket and covered his lover up.

 

“Sleep,” he said.

 

To his surprise, his bunny was already asleep. He walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

 

The wolf picked up his mobile and pushed in a few numbers.

 

“Hello,” he said when someone picked up. “This is Dr. John Watson. I need to speak to Dr. Hugen. I have a pretty serious question.”

 

John lowered his voice. He didn’t want his bunny to wake up and hear what they were discussing.

  
  



	10. Mpreg/Sensory play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg/Sensory play

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sherlock was an Omega. He was sure of it. He looked just like a male but deep inside he carried female reproductive organs. His own rut had brought out Sherlock’s Omega side. That’s where the blood was from. He had broken through one of Sherlock’s inner barriers and opened his uterus. Male omegas were rare but their population was quickly growing. It had never occurred to him that Sherlock could be one. 

 

**Babies**. They could have babies together.

 

Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He could be pregnant! They would have to wait a few weeks to find out. During his rut, John had cum inside of him plenty of times. Lots of sperm had made its way inside of him.  Dr. Hugen wasn’t sure if Sherlock would be able to conceive John’s children. He’d never heard of a bunny and wolf having children together.

 

John knew his bunny was pregnant. He could feel it. He could almost **smell** it. He didn’t need a doctor to tell him that He was a doctor himself and Sherlock was his mate.

 

“Do you want to have kids?” John asked as they walked back into the flat. 

 

“Yes,” Sherlock answered without a thought. “I’d love to have your pups.”

 

“You know,” he said smirking. “We should celebrate. Sex won’t hurt you. If you are pregnant your cervix will be closed off. I’ll have to be aware of it and we’ll have to take extra care to make sure you don’t get overwhelmed by our activities. As long as we are careful everything should be fine.”

 

“You do owe me a good hard whipping,” the bunny pointed out. 

 

“Oh I know,” the wolf smirked. “I think we should do something a little different today. Sit down next to the couch.”

 

Sherlock raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. He sat down on the floor and tucked his long legs under him. He couldn’t help but bring a hand up to gently rub his stomach. John was sure his pups were growing inside of him. Sherlock thought it was just wishful thinking but he did feel a bit different. He was having the slightest amount of cramping from time to time. 

 

John returned to the sitting room carrying a bowl of ice. He sat it down on the coffee table. It was only then noticed a glass dildo sitting in the ice. His heart began to race. They had never done any kind of sensory play before. 

 

“Turn around,” his wolf instructed. “Put your upper body on the couch and relax.”

 

Sherlock turned around and put his arms on the couch and raised his behind into the air. He whimpered as John spread his cheeks. He felt an icy fire spreading up his back as John started to push the ice cold dildo into him.

 

“Jo...John,” he whimpered as he was filled. 

 

Who knew something so cold could feel like it was burning?

 

John chuckled and only stopped pushing when the dildo was fully inside his little bunny. He rose to retrieve the whip from the bedroom. He gripped onto the couch hard as his body struggled around the cold toy.

 

The toy was starting to finally warm up when John returned with the whip and the thermometer.  The doctor carefully removed the dildo and replaced it in the ice. He carefully starting pushing the thermometer inside of him.

 

“Eh!” he cried throwing his head back. 

 

His body still felt a bit more open than normal but nothing like it had during John’s rut. His limbs began to tremble as the medical device filled him. He knew if he was pregnant John was going to use it on him all the time.

 

The bunny loved the idea but dreaded it at the same time. 

 

The wolf smirked as he turned the device on. His little bunny was going to be in for a rough couple of months. He had no idea how long the pregnancy would last. Wolves had longer gestation periods than bunnies. There were so many questions flowing through his head. What would they look like? How many would there be?

 

He pushed these thoughts out of his mind as he looked down at the beeping thermometer. 

 

**37 celsius.**

 

“You’ll get fifteen,” John said. “You choose these so if you change your mind just stand up. I won’t pay attention to what you say.”

 

Sherlock nodded and held tight to the couch. He had a pretty good idea of how badly the whip was going to hurt. It was made of leather and was covered with beads. What had he been thinking when he had picked it?

 

“Do you want them fast or slow?” John asked as he lifted the whip. 

 

“Fast,” he answered. “Don’t give me a break to breathe.”

 

The wolf chuckled as he brought the whip down hard. Sherlock yelped at the beaded whip came in contact with his delicate skin. 

 

“No!” Sherlock screamed as John laid into him over and over. “Stop!”

 

It felt like his skin was being ripped to pieces but he stayed put on the couch. He wasn’t going to move. He had asked for this! He could handle it. 

 

“You’re so strong,” the wolf growled slamming the whip down. “Look at how much you can take.”

 

Tears flooded out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He loved the burning of the leather against his skin. The beads felt like rocks hitting him over and over.

 

“John!” Sherlock cried fighting the urge to jump up. 

 

He needed to get away from the pain! It was too much! 

 

“Almost there,” John said as he watched his bunny in amazement. “I’m so proud of you baby.”

 

Sherlock was clearly in pain but he was making himself sit there and take it. He was going to be able to give birth with no problem. He would scream and cry but he would do it and he would love it. His bunny loved pushing his body to the edge. 

 

“Last one,” John said bring the whip down hard. 

 

John dropped the whip down on the couch and brought a hand up to gently touch his lover’s behind. Large angry welts were spreading all over his rear end. John reached into the bowl an picked up an ice cube.

 

“So amazing,” he said rubbing the chunk of frozen water of Sherlock’s skin.  “You know what? Greg never thought you’d be able to take my knot. He thought it would kill you. What will he think when finds out you’re going to be giving birth to my cubs?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Sherlock hissed as the cold ice touched his hot skin. 

 

“Sometimes I think you do this stuff to just show off,” he said as the ice cube melted. “You were so excited to show off to Greg. You wanted him to see you take my knot. You wanted to prove you weren’t some weak bunny.”

 

“Yes!” he cried leaning into the ice. 

 

It felt so good against his hot and swollen skin. 

 

“Now you’re pregnant with my babies,” John said. “You’re going to prove to the world that a bunny can carry a wolf’s children.”

 

John reached down under Sherlock’s body and wrapped his fingers around his small cock. The bunny began to whimper as he thrust against the hand. He wanted more! He needed so much more! He wanted to cum!

 

“Come on darling,” he said. “Cum for Daddy.”

 

Sherlock began to howl as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt his whole body collapse against the couch. He felt like his bones were made of rubber. He whimpered as John began to pull the thermometer out. 

 

“Good boy,” he said. “I want you to rest. You have other lives to worry about now.”

 

\--

 

Sherlock was practically shaking as he sat down on the toilet in the bathroom. He was holding a home pregnancy test in his hands. He was sure John was right but he needed to know for sure. If the test came back positive he would make an appointment with his doctor. 

 

He hadn’t even told John he had brought the test. He would just call it a waste of time.

 

Pregnant. He was pregnant. 

 

“John!” he cried jumping up. “We need to call the doctor.”

 

He rushed out of the bathroom in such of his mate. 

  
  
  



	11. mpreg/bathroom control/Chasity belt

Sherlock was starting to get used to his life as a pregnant Omega. He’d only had one ultrasound so far and it was clear he was carrying three babies. Three babies! He was having a hard time wrapping his head around that. He was going to be a parent to three kids.

 

“Sherlock!” John shouted.

 

The bunny was sitting up in his chair typing away on his laptop. He glanced up at John. His wolf had an annoyed look on his face.

 

Sherlock knew why he was annoyed. He’d been yawning all morning. John had ordered him to take a nap before heading off to do some grocery shopping. He hadn’t even tried to take a nap.

 

“I don’t feel like taking a nap,” he said.

 

“Sherlock,” he growled. “I told you to take a nap. The least you can do is lie down.”

 

Sherlock looked down at the laptop. He could have a least tried to lie down and relax. He knew he had babies to think about. John walked into the kitchen and sat the groceries down. 

 

“Take off your clothes and get in the tub,” John growled. “You aren’t getting away with this.”

 

Sherlock folded his laptop and slid it under the chair. He rose to his feet daintily and walked into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and sat down in the bathtub. He had no idea what John had planned.  

 

He only waited for a few minutes before John walked into the bathroom. He was holding a small bag in his hand. He knelt down next to the bathtub.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” John instructed.

 

Sherlock got onto his hands and knees. He let his white ears fall in front of his eyes. Sherlock let out a cry of pain as John started pushing the thermometer inside of him.  He began to whimper as the tool slid deep inside his tight ass. John wasn't giving him much of a chance to adjust to it. 

 

“You just can’t adjust to this can you?” he rumbled amusingly as he pushed it fully in.

 

The medical tool always seemed to hurt his bunny no matter how many times he used it on him.

 

“No,” his little bunny whined, shaking his head.

 

“I hate doing this stuff to you,” John gruffed out, reaching up to turn on the shower.

 

Sherlock let out a surprised yelp as the cold water hit him.  John was raining freezing water down on him. He began to shake almost right away. He wasn't used to taking cold showers. 

 

“Why can’t you just do what you’re told?” the large wolf demanded, keeping an eye on the thermometer.

 

“John..” he whimpered.

 

The fluffy bunny felt like he’d been submerged in ice. His body was trembling uncontrollably. He couldn’t hold himself up on his hands and knees. He fell to the floor of the tub.

 

“Get up. On your hands and knees,” John demanded.

 

“I can’t!” Sherlock cried.

 

Sherlock tried to rise to his hands and knees but found himself unable to. He just didn't have the strength. 

 

“You just earned yourself a real punishment,” John said. “Get on your hands and knees!”

 

Sherlock was sobbing as he tried to pull himself up. To his surprise, the wolf reached into the freezing water, his wide palm splaying across his chest and helped the bunny onto his hands and knees. He was only forced to stay there a few more moments before John turned off the water.

 

“Perfect,” he said looking at the thermometer.

 

**37 c**

John carefully removed the device and sat it on the floor. He quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped his bunny up. The bunny began to stop trembling as soon as he was wrapped in a warm towel. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock trembled weakly. “I was so cold. I couldn’t hold myself up.”

 

John thought about giving his lover some space. Should he be so hard on him when he was carrying his pups? Yes. He had to. He had to keep his bunny in order.

 

“I know,” he said. “I want you to rest before you get your punishment. You'll need the sleep.”

 

Sherlock nodded as John led him into the bedroom. He made sure he was dry before helping him get under the blankets.

 

Sleep,” he said kissing him.

 

\--

 

Sherlock blinked rapidly as he took in the sight of the shimmery silver device John was holding in front of Sherlock’s narrow hips.

 

Sherlock wasn’t sure how to feel about what John was asking him to do. He wanted him to wear a what?

 

“It’s a Chastity belt,” John stated flatly, holding up the device. “It has a butt plug that goes with it. I'll slip it into you and then lock it on.”

 

Sherlock tried not to show the flood of pink that rushed to his cheeks thinking about having to wear a butt plug along with the chastity belt. John liked pushing dildos and plugs inside Sherlock at times, but usually, it was to prep the bunny for sex or to keep John’s come inside of him after stuffing his hole with it. Rarely did John make him wear something for too long.

 

“But what’s the point of the thing?” The pale bunny swallowed as he took in more details about the device.

 

“I’m going to put it on you,” his mate explained. “Then you are going to be a good little bunny and wear it. If I catch you trying to pick the lock you’re going to be one sorry slut. I’m going to lie in bed and do some reading. You’re going to sit next to the bed like a good little bunny and you aren’t going to move until I give you permission.”

 

“What if I need the bathroom?” Sherlock asked with wide eyes.

 

“You will ask nicely,” he said. “Then we’ll see. This is a punishment.”

 

Sherlock knew he had a choice. John wouldn’t make him do it if he simply walked away. Yet, he knew he wasn’t going to walk away. He deserved the punishment. He hadn't taken a nap when he was supposed to. John had simply tried to give him an ice shower and he couldn't handle that. 

 

“Alright,” the younger man nodded. “I want to do it…but you need to handcuff me.”

 

“Is that a demand?” John snapped bearing his teeth. “You don’t make demands.”

 

“Please handcuff me,” Sherlock tried again in a softer voice. “I want it but I’m afraid I’ll fight if I’m not handcuffed.”

 

“I can do that,” John said setting the device down on the bed.

 

He fetched a pair of handcuff from the bedside table before cuffing Sherlock’s hands behind his back. It was a smart decision on Sherlock’s part. He wouldn’t be tempted to pick the lock with his hands behind his back.

 

John helped him onto his stomach and then onto his knees. When Sherlock was in a submissive mode he would let John put him in any position he wanted. It was almost as if he was a piece of clay that John could mold into any shape he wanted.

 

He spread Sherlock’s legs and carefully applied lube to the man’s hidden entrance. Sherlock let out a little moan as his loved pushed a single finger inside. John took his time rubbing the lubrication around the passage. He was careful not to hit Sherlock’s prostate. He knew if he did the detective might orgasm.  He didn’t want that happening anytime soon.

 

John didn’t prepare him as much as he normally would have. He wanted to see Sherlock struggle to take the toy inside of him. He picked it up and slowly started to insert it. The toy was metal, so the extra weight was going to be a little more intense for his lover.

 

“Jo…John!” he cried twisting around on the toy.

 

“You can take it,” John said pushing the toy forward inside the lushly hot little butt.

 

“Stop!” Sherlock screamed, moving forward. “It hurts!”

 

Sherlock moved forward enough to dislodge the toy from his passage.

 

“Bad boy!” John said slapping his bunny on his lush ass.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock cried, getting back into position. “I won’t move again. I promise.”

 

Before John tried again he grabbed a hold of the handcuffs with one hand. He was more than willing to help the detective stay in place. He added a little more lube to the toy before he picked it up again. Carefully, he started he started pushing the toy inside.

 

Sherlock started fighting him right away. He tried to move forward and away from the offending object but John held onto the handcuffs hard. The detective let out a cry of frustration.

 

“The head is barely in,” John said snapped. “Stop being stupid. You’ve taken much bigger toys before. My knot is way bigger.”

 

He knew he wasn’t being fair. He hadn’t prepared him properly and no doubt the detective knew that. John kept pushing the toy forward making him take each inch. When he was about halfway in he met resistance he couldn’t get past.

 

“You need to relax,” he ordered. “I might actually hurt you if you don’t.”

 

“I can’t,” Sherlock said shaking his head wildly. “It hurts. It’s too big or too dry. Something isn’t right.”

 

“Don’t make me hurt you,” the wolf growled, not letting up on the pressure he was applying to the butt plug. Then gentle he said, “Please relax yourself my sweet little bunny. You’re only making this harder on yourself.”

 

Sherlock took a few shaky breaths and tried to relax his inner muscles despite the pain he was in. It worked a little bit and the toy was about to slide a little further in.

 

“That’s a good boy,” he said smiling. “Almost there.”

 

Sherlock was visibility shaking by the time the dildo was fully inside of him.

 

“It’s in,” John said releasing his grip on Sherlock’s handcuffs. “You did it. All the way in.”

 

John reached a hand down to gently touch his lover’s messy curls and his floppy ears. His fluffy head was drenched in sweat. He almost felt bad for the Omega.  _Almost_ being the keyword.

 

“Alright,” he said. “We’re going to put the harness on now.”

 

The end of the toy slipped into the hole in the harness that was covered with a lockable clip that way you could change the plug out without taking the whole harness out. Maybe he would shove a bigger one in there once Sherlock was relaxed.

 

He looped the belt around Sherlock’s waist and added the other two locks. The motion pulled the contraption tighter around him. Sherlock let out a yelp of pain as the dildo was pushed around inside of him.

 

“Done,” the wolf murmured, proud. “Now get on the floor.”

 

“Can I have a pillow?” Sherlock questioned.

 

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I want you to sit flat on your butt on the floor. I want that toy pushing into you. I don’t want you to forget it’s there.”

 

Sherlock sighed but nodded. He didn’t want to push John at all. He sat down flat on the floor his legs stretched out in front of him. John didn’t need to worry. There was no way he was going to forget he had the plug inside of him. It felt huge inside of him. He knew in time his body would adjust but that time wouldn’t come fast enough.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” John said fumbling around for something.

 

John knelt on the floor next to him holding a few pills and a glass of water.

 

“Take these,” the wolf said.

 

Sherlock started to ask what it was but didn’t dare. John didn’t seem like was in a mood to deal with too many questions. He opened his mouth and allowed him to give him the pills. John carefully gave him the water to drink it down.

 

“Good boy,” John said before returning to bed. “Now relax. You’re allowed to simulate yourself on the plug. Ride it if you want.”

 

Relax? How was he supposed to relax? He had a dildo shoved up his ass and had just been given some mystery pills.

 

He let out a whimper as he started to rock on the toy. He hoped the moment would cause his body to relax and enjoy it. Each movement caused fire up his back. At first, it was a burning pain but slowly it changed into a good feeling. Waves of pleasure took hold of him.  His cock was finally starting to get hard.

 

Just as his body was starting to enjoy it pain overtook the pleasure. His stomach was starting to churn. It felt as if he needed to go to the bathroom. He suddenly knew what it was John had given him. A laxative.

 

“John!” he cried looking up at his master. “I need the bathroom.”

 

His lover seemed to be deeply engrossed in a novel, but Sherlock knew better. John wasn’t even moving his eyes. He was just staring at the black and white print.

 

“Really?” John asked idly turning a page. “I don’t believe you. I think you just want the toy out.”

 

“I don’t!” Sherlock promised. “I have to go.”

 

“Just a minute,” he said. “I just want to finish this page.”

 

Sherlock cried out in pain as a cramp hit him. He just wanted to empty his body out, but the plug was in the way. It was locked inside of him. It wouldn’t allow him any release from the cramp.  He was trapped. He loved it so much. He loved up giving up control and seeing what John was going to put him through.

 

“Please,” Sherlock whispered resting his head against the bed. “Please. It hurts me so much.”

 

“Do you really want me to let you go?” his master asked.

 

“Yes,” he cried tears burning at his eyes.

 

“No,” John said with a growl of pleasure, petting his lover’s fluffy hair. “You don’t want me to stop. I know it.”

 

Sherlock whimpered flopping his head around. HIs floppy ears bounced around a bit.

 

“You need something to take your mind off the pain,” John said closing his book. “That’s all.”

 

_Yes! Take his mind off the pain!_

 

John got to his feet and stood in front of Sherlock. His scary big erect cock was only a few inches away from Sherlock’s face. Without having to be told bunny opened his mouth. “Wider.” John snarled. The big bulbous head was too big. It took Sherlock shifting his lips until the cockhead popped in, filling his mouth immediately. John’s hands quickly found their place in Sherlock’s silky soft hair. He tugged at those curls impaling Sherlock further onto his manhood.

 

The pale bunny was already gagging badly as the cock plunged and stretched open his mouth. But he somehow managed to take it. It immediately began pummeling deep inside his throat, forcing its entry for the wolf’s pleasure and the bunny’s pain. Every time a cramp hit his body he would try to cry out which was deeply muffled by the enormous inches of the invading member. The motion of Sherlock crying out in pain sent vibrations of pleasure all through John’s lust-filled body. Tears were starting to leak from the corners of the bunny’s light blue eyes and drool was leaking out of his mouth.

 

“Good boy,” John rumbled deeply as he slammed his cock in and out, deeper and deeper down Sherlock’s esophagus. “Taking everything, I give you. Such a slut. So sensitive. You fucking love the pain. You love how I hurt you, dominate you.”

 

When Sherlock gave a rather intense muffled scream of pain around his cock that sent John over the edge. He exploded inside of his lover’s mouth. Sherlock struggled to take it all as some of the liquid leaking out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

 

“Come onto the bed,” John said helping his lover onto the bed.

 

The motion caused Sherlock’s insides to twist in discomfort. It really was starting to hurt. He needed to empty the substances his body was desperate to release. He curled up against John and whimpered in pain.

 

“I know,” John said rubbing his friend’s stomach. “You really need to go, don’t you?”

 

Sherlock wanted to demand to be released but he couldn't. John was happy. He was making John happy. That was enough to get him through the pain. He was grateful that John still had the cuffs on him. If they weren’t then he would have found a way to free himself from his prison.

 

“I want to fuck you,” John grunted, as he felt himself getting hard again.

 

How could he not get hard listening to Sherlock’s moans of pain?

 

“No!” Sherlock said shaking his head. “I have to go to the bathroom first.”

 

“I think not,” John said sitting up.

 

He left Sherlock to grab a towel from the bathroom. He laid it down on the bed and then pulled Sherlock onto his knees. The detective put up a fight as John undid the harness. There was no way he could that! It would hurt! It would make a mess.

 

“Please don’t,” Sherlock begged. “Please!”

 

John placed his fat head at Sherlock’s puffy pink lush hole. He wanted to shove in as soon as he removed the plug. The bunny detective tired to hold his muscle shut so he wouldn’t make a mess when the toy came out but that just made it hurt worse.

 

The wolf rammed his massive cock inside the tight wet passage. Sherlock wailed! He tried to get away. John quickly grabbed a hold of the cuffs to hold Sherlock in place.

 

“So wet for me!” John said as he finally managed to ram half his foot long thick dick inside.

 

Sherlock was crying heavily at that point. The cramps were too much to bare and John was only making things worse. He was packing everything deep inside of him as he kept fucking deeper and deeper.

 

Stop!” Sherlock sobbed one final time before falling silent.

 

He pushed his head into the pillow to scream and moan, and tried to focus on the little pleasure he was feeling. He tried not to think about anything else. John couldn’t last that long. He was too horny to last long. But John still had the stamina of a stallion. After twenty minutes of deep, powerful thrusting telltale signs of the wolf near coming began. Deep low animal grunting filled the room. John began to thrust so hard Sherlock was sure he would tear him inside. Then he felt it. John was coming inside of him. His fat knot was swelling up inside of him.

 

“Oh Sherlock,” he said unlocking the handcuffs. “That was amazing. I'm so proud of you."

 

“Thank you,” Sherlock said as he felt the metal leave his tiny wrist.

  
  
John reached down and placed a hand on his bunny's stomach. He could feel his stomach churning away. He desperately needed to go to the bathroom. He knew he needed to distract his lover.

 

"Can you feel them yet?" he asked.

 

"No," he whimpered. "Not really."

 

"Soon," John said gently patting his stomach. "Soon you will birth my three children. You're strong baby. You can do this."

 

"I know," Sherlock cried as a cramp hit him. "Can I do it at home?"

 

"Of course," John said. "In our bed."

 

Sherlock whimpered as John's deflating knot slipped from his body. John smiled as he felt his bunny limp to the bathroom. They had so much planning to do it. 


	12. childbirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies are here.

Sherlock knew his babies would be coming any day now. He wasn’t ready! Well, he was ready to give birth but he wasn’t ready to be a parent. He didn’t think he’d make a good Dad. He just wasn’t the loving type. He was worried he was going to screw it all up.

 

John had demanded he stay in bed until the babies were born. Sherlock didn’t like the idea but he didn’t have a choice. He was in no mood to be punished. He put a hand on his engorged stomach. 

 

According to the doctor he was carrying two wolves and a bunny. He had encouraged Sherlock to get a c-section but he wasn’t going to hear it. He would lie down in his bed and give birth to his three beautiful babies. He would be given drugs to help ease the pain. Of course, he knew it wasn’t going to help much. 

 

The babies were large and he was only so big. 

 

When the first contraction hit the bunny did all he could to ignore it. He wasn’t ready!

 

Fear began to creep into him. He knew there was no turning back. He was giving birth. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and began tracking his contractions. John was upstairs working on the nursery. He waited until they were fifteen minutes apart before he began to shout. 

 

“John!” he cried. “I need you!”

 

He didn’t have to wait long before John came running. His wolf sat down on the bed and gave him a worried look. His bunny looked so nervous. 

 

“The babies are coming,” he whimpered. “You need to call the doctor.”

 

“Alright,” John said kissing his head. “Is there anything I can get you?”

 

“Water,” he moaned. 

 

John nodded and walked out of the bedroom. Sherlock moaned closing his eyes and opening his legs. He let them flop open. He was starting to feel an awful pressure in his pelvis. Opening his legs relieved some of the pressure. John was back with his water before he had another contraction.

 

“She’s on her way,” John explained. 

 

“She?” he asked. “My doctor is a man.”

 

“ Dr. Hugen is sick,” he said sitting down on the bed. “Here is your water.”

 

Sherlock groaned in frustration as he drank his water. He trusted Dr. Hugen to deliver his children. He didn’t know this new person. He didn’t need any surprises. 

 

“Try and relax,” the wolf said kissing his bunny on the head. “It’s going to be alright. Hold my hand baby.”

 

Sherlock took John’s hand into his and squeezed hard. He had no idea how he was going to get through this.

 

\--

 

Two hours later Sherlock’s labor was getting into full swing. Dr. Mchale had given him an IV to deal with the pain he was in. As expected it didn’t get rid of all the pain. It just made it so Sherlock wasn’t dying. It took the sharp edge off the pain.

 

Why did people have children when it hurt so damn bad? 

 

“Nine  centimeters ,” Dr. Mchale said from between Sherlock’s legs. “These kids are coming any second now.”

 

“John!” Sherlock cried tossing his head from side to side. “I can’t!”

 

It felt like his body was being torn apart. Having the kids was going to be the death of him.

 

“You’re almost there,” his lover said placing a wet flannel on his lover’s forehead. “You can do this baby.”

 

“Come on,” Dr. Mchale said. “I need you to push.”

 

"I can't!" he yelled feeling panic overtake him.

 

Sherlock couldn’t think. Despite the drugs, his body was overridden with pain. He could feel John putting cold water onto his hot skin. He tried to focus on his lover’s gentle touch.

 

"Push Sherlock," John gentle urged. "I know it hurts baby but you have to do this. You need to push."

 

Sherlock let out a howl of pain as he contracted his muscles. He knew he had to push. He knew he had to get the baby out. He didn't have a choice. 

 

“Almost there!” the female doctor cried. “One more go!”

 

“Ah!” the bunny cried giving another hard push.

 

It felt like someone was ripping his body in two. He cried out and let his head fall to the pillow. 

 

“Yes!” John said as the first child slipped free of its tight home. 

 

“It’s a wolf,” Dr. Mchale said cleaning up the child. “A male wolf.”

 

Sherlock began to cry as the first child was wrapped in a blanket and put into his arms. They had already decided the first wolf born would be named Dire. The small creature was whimpering in the warm blanket. No doubt the little guy was hungry. 

 

The bunny slid the baby closed his breast. He needed to feed his little one before the next arrived. He slid the child close his engorged breast. Without much instruction, the baby latched on and began to drink.

 

Sherlock was able to ignore his next contraction. He didn't care that it hurt. He was holding his firstborn child. The little one was a powerful distraction. It was only after Dire was done drinking that the pain became unbearable again.

 

“Let me see him,” John said taking the child.

 

Sherlock whimpered a bit as he was separated from his child. He didn’t want to let go of him. John carefully put Dire in one of the bassinets in the room. The newborn gave a little yawn and fell fast asleep. He walked back to his lover’s side with a smile on his face. He was so proud of him. He knew he had to be in a lot of pain.

 

“You did amazing,” he said kissing him. “Dire is amazing. Only two more to go! You can do this!”

 

He could! He was a bunny and he had just birthed a baby wolf. He was one of a kind. He could do anything! 

 

“Here comes the next one!” Dr. Mchale said. “Push!”

 

This one didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it slid free from his body. The large male wolf pup had stretched his tight passage. 

 

“A bunny!” the doctor said picking up the child. “A tiny little bunny. It’s a girl.”

 

Sherlock was handed the child. She was so tiny. No wonder she had slipped out of him so easily. He pulled it close to his body to drink. He stared down at the tiny creature. His first daughter and only bunny. Her floppy ears were blocking her closed eyes. She looked so helpless compared to her wolf brother. 

 

“Ruby,” he said gently touching her. 

 

“Sounds lovely to me,” John said watching his daughter. 

 

A boy and a girl. It felt so perfect. One more child and then they would be a family of five. Sherlock's heart was racing as his daughter drank her first meal. It all seemed so perfect. He was going to have to the family that he didn't even know he wanted. 

 

Sherlock was still feeding his child when he felt another cramp coming on. He let out a pain filled cry as he held his child. He let out a sigh of relief as his daughter finished eating. He didn’t want to hand her over but he knew it was for the best. He needed to focus on passing his last child. 

 

John quickly took the child and placed her in one of the bassinets. 

 

“Almost there,” Dr. Mchale said. “I can see the head. Give a hard push and then we’re done!”

 

The bunny closed his eyes and spread his legs wider. He began to pant heavily and **pushed** with everything he had. He began to cry freely as his last child slipped out. Soft crying filled the air. The doctor began to clean up the child. 

 

“Here she is,” Dr. Mchale said holding the child up for John.

 

The wolf looked down at his second wolf child. 

 

“ Uruno,” John said handing the child off to Sherlock. 

 

Sherlock nuzzled his face gently against his child. The tiny wolf gave a cry. No doubt she was hungry. He laid her against his breast and encouraged her to drink. She took to it a bit slower but did finally began to drink.

 

“Everything seems fine,” Dr. Mchale said standing up. “Are you feeling alright Sherlock?”

 

“Sore,” he explained. “But other than that I’m fine.”

 

“You did amazing,” she said. “The first pup was pretty big. You didn't even tear. I’m just going to clean you up and then give the babies their first check-ups.”

 

Sherlock smiled relaxing fully into the mattress. He had done it. He had  **actually** done it. He was one amazing bunny. 

 


	13. abusive beating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John loses his temper with his bunny and gives him a rather hard beating.

Sherlock knew he was in trouble but he didn’t care. He’d been so stressed with the little ones. He needed some relief. He knew he shouldn’t be smoking while he was nursing his children but he couldn’t help it. It was only a few cigarettes. It wouldn't hurt that much.

 

He hadn’t done it while the little ones were downstairs. They were fast asleep upstairs when he had lit up his cigarettes. He opened the window and sat by it. He didn’t want the smoke to linger in the house. He knew he would be in trouble if John ever found out. 

 

Little did he know John was going to find out right away.

 

The wolf was worried about his bunny. He felt bad about going to work and leaving his mate with three young babies. He should have been helping out more. He decided to take off early and surprise his bunny.

 

He had barely reached the front door when he smelt it. 

 

**Cigarette smoke.**

 

John growled as he stared at the door. Was his bunny smoking? 

 

The wolf jerked open the door and stomped inside. His bunny was sitting at the window with a lit cigarette in his hand. Sherlock turned his head and looked at him with a shocked look. He wasn’t expecting him home. 

 

“Damn it, Sherlock,” John said undoing his belt. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock said putting his cigarette out in an empty bowl. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

Normally, John would have been calmer. He would have spoken to Sherlock about his behavior. He would have told him how he was worried about his health. Yet, he didn’t. He ripped off his belt and started heading towards Sherlock. 

 

He needed to be punished. His bunny needed to understand smoking wasn’t going to be tolerated. Especially, when he was nursing his babies. 

 

The bunny yelped as John lifted the belt and brought it down on him. The thick strip of leather cut into his arm. He tried to run past his wolf as he lashed out with the belt again. He had never seen his wolf so angry. He never just hit him like that. 

 

Sherlock cried out as the belt came in contact with his back. He fell to the floor from the force of the hit. Tears were building in his eyes. He tried not to scream out as his wolf hit him over and over. He didn’t want to make a lot of noise and wake the babies. 

 

He pushed his face into the floor and curled up in a ball. He wanted to get away from the pain. It hurt so badly. His wolf wasn’t showing him any mercy. He was just hitting him over and over. He wasn’t even giving him a chance to breathe between the hits. 

 

“I trusted you,” John said. “I trust you with the health of my children and you’re smoking.”

 

Sherlock began to cry heavily at his words. He had let him down. He was supposed to be protecting their children. He was a failure. He was a bad parent. He deserved what his wolf was giving him. 

 

John wasn’t sure how long he hit his bunny. To Sherlock, it felt like the beaten had gone on forever. In reality, he'd been hitting him for a straight ten minutes.

 

He just kept lifting his arm and bringing the belt down. It wasn’t until Sherlock began to sob loudly that he realized what he was doing. He was hurting his bunny. No. He was **abusing** his bunny.

 

He dropped the belt down to the floor and looked over his lover. Large welts and bruises were starting to form on every inch of visible skin. This wasn’t discipline. This was abuse. He had lost his head. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” the wolf said kneeling down next to him. “Are you alright?”

 

“I...I just...I just needed something.” Sherlock said between sobs. “I...I’m so tired…and stressed.”

 

“I know,” John said helping his bunny to his feet. 

 

Sherlock brought his hands up to pull his ears over his tear stained eyes. He didn’t want to look at John. He had let him down. He wasn’t taking good care of their children. 

 

“I shouldn’t have done that,” John said reached up to touch his bunny’s ears. “I shouldn’t have hit you when I was so upset. I should have talked to you like we always do.”

 

He carefully pushed them off to the side and looked into his eyes. The doctor could see the pain and shame in his eyes. He had hurt him in more than one way.

 

“Go into the bedroom,” John said. “You need to rest darling. I’ll bring in some lotion.”

 

Sherlock nodded and slowly walked into the bedroom. His skin felt like it was on fire from the beating. He quickly stripped off his clothes and laid down on the bed. His skin felt a lot better without the clothes.

 

He rested his head on the pillow and tried not to think about what had happened. He knew Jon had gotten a bit out of hand but he still deserved the beating. 

 

The bunny didn’t look up as he heard John walk into the room. The wolf sat down on the edge of the bed holding a bottle of lotion in his hand. 

 

“I’m really sorry,” the doctor said. “I promise I’ll never lose my temper like this again.”

 

“I smoked,” Sherlock said as John started to apply the lotion.

 

“Yes you did,” the wolf said moving his hands gently over the inflamed skin. “But I had no reason to beat you this hard. I didn’t show you any mercy.”

 

“I deserved it,” the bunny explained. “I’m a bad parent.”

 

“No you aren’t,” the doctor said. “You work very hard to take care of our little ones. I guess I forgot how hard that can be. Of course, it’s no excuse for smoking but I should have seen how stressed you were.”

 

“I promise I won’t do it again,” the floppy-eared bunny said. “I promise.”

 

“And I promise I won’t lose my temper again,” his wolf said gently nuzzling their heads together. “You're my partner and my equal. I have no right to hurt you like that.”

 

Sherlock smiled as he felt John’s hands gently rub the lotion in. The cool liquid calmed the fire that was building over his body. At that moment he promised himself he would be better. He would be the perfect parent. No more screw ups. 

  
  



	14. Erotic asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erotic asphyxiation

Sherlock wasn’t sure about this. Cutting off his oxygen? Wasn’t that dangerous?

 

His wolf was standing in front of him dangling a belt in front of him. He wanted to wrap that belt around his neck and pull tight. The thought send a chill up his back.

 

“Come on Sherlock,” he said patting the pillow. “Lie down. I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

 

The bunny began to shake slightly as he laid down on the bed. He felt very nervous about what they were getting ready to do. He trusted John not put his life in any danger but that didn’t make any less scary. He felt his heart began to race as John climbed on him.

 

“I love you,” John said sliding the belt around Sherlock’s neck.

 

The wolf slid the end of the belt into the loop and started to pull it tighter. Sherlock felt his body tighten as the leather touched his neck. John didn’t pull it hard enough to cause pain or discomfort. He wanted his little bunny to get used to the feeling of the leather on his skin.

 

“John…” he whimpered pushing his face into the pillow.

 

“Sh…” John said resting the belt on Sherlock’s back.

 

He reached down with his broad calloused hands and gently lifted the bunny’s fluffy white tail. He rubbed the soft mound in his hands, and then spread open the soft pale ass cheeks. He groaned deeply at the puffy pink prize, he then rubbed the tender little hole.

 

“I promise you’ll love this,” he said reaching over for a bottle of lube. “Daddy even has a new toy for you.”

 

That caused a wave of arousal in the little bunny. He always loved new toys.

 

John reached over and picked up a rather large dildo. It was large and thick. It was going to make little bunny cry long and hard but he would love it. He quickly dumped a large amount of lube on it.

 

“It’s a big toy,” John warned. “I’m going to start putting it in and I’m not going to stop until it’s all the way in. If I feel resistance I’m just going to push right through. So I need you to relax.”

 

Sherlock nodded letting his floppy ears fall down over his eyes. He knew John meant that. He wasn’t going to give him any mercy. He willed every muscle in his body to relax.

 

The wolf lined the toy up and started pushing in.Sherlock’s mouth dropped open as he felt the massive head start into his body. The tight passage clamped down around the large intrusion.

 

“Good,” John said picking up the end of the belt with his free hand. “Maybe this will help.”

 

As he pushed the toy inside he pulled hard on the belt. Sherlock cried out in pain as he was filled. His hands flew up to touch the belt around his neck. He gasped hard as it became harder to breath. He felt like he was being tore apart and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t even tell John how much pain he was in.

 

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest.

 

“You’re fine,” John said pushing the toy in even further.

 

The wolf was finally hitting resistance inside of his bunny’s body.He growled as he showed the toy in hard. Sherlock screamed the best he could. Tears were filling his eyes. He couldn’t take that toy! It was too big!

 

He began to cry and twisted away. He tried to pull away but John just pulled harder on the belt around his neck. The bunny whimpered as the hold around his neck tightened.

 

“Stop!” John shouted. “Do you want to be punished?”

 

“Na…” Sherlock said shaking his head.

 

“Then lie still,” he said. “You’ve already earned one punishment. Would you like to try for another?”

 

“No,” the bunny whimpered shaking his head.

 

John growled and bared his teeth as he dropped the belt and placed his free hand on Sherlock’s hip. He held his lover down as he **shoved** the rest of the dildo in. Sherlock screamed and arched his back. He was bleeding. He was sure of it. He began to sob heavily as his body tried to adjust to the toy.

 

“It’s in baby,” he said picking up the belt. “I’m going to start moving it. Trust me. If you try to get away again you’ll be sorry.”

 

Despite all the pain he was in Sherlock could feel himself hardening. The dildo was pushing against his prostate hard. It was sending shocks of pleasure through him.

 

John carefully began to move the toy in and out. With each trust he pulled harder and harder on the belt. Sherlock began to shake as the belt cut tighter and and tighter into his skin. The wolf smirked as Sherlock sucked the toy inside. He couldn’t fight the pleasure he was in.

 

“Good boy,” he said fucking him harder. “You can do this. I knew you could. You can do anything. You look so sexy. Your little hole sucking up that toy.”

 

Sherlock was starting to feel dizzy and his world was starting to spin. Despite the pain the dildo was causing him he couldn’t his stop his approaching orgasm.

 

“You’re close,” he said ramming the toy in and out. “I can feel it.  I can smell it. Let it happen baby.”

 

The bunny reached up to touch the belt. He didn’t fight it. He simply rested his fingers against the leather. That’s when it happened. It seemed like he was dying as his orgasm ripped through him. Every nerve was on edge as his body began to shake uncontrollable.

 

It didn’t feel like it was ever going to stop. The stars in front of his eyes danced across his vision as he struggled to stay conscious.

 

“Good,” he could hear John’s voice in the distance.

 

Sherlock let out a gasp of air as the belt was removed from this throat. His whole body felt limp. His wolf leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

 

“Do I still have to be punished?” he asked in weak voice.

 

“Of course,” the wolf explained. “You were bad. I know it hurt but you need to learn to trust me. Fighting me always causing you more pain. You must learn that.”

 

Oh well. He should have expected that. The bunny whimpered when he realized the dildo was still inside of him.

 

“Please take it out,” Sherlock begged.

 

It hurt so badly. He just wanted it out.

 

“No. ”the wolf said. “You had such a hard time taking it. You need to leave it in.”

 

The bunny gave a pain filled whimper. His wolf chuckled and laid down next to him. The bunny sure did a lot of crying about things he enjoyed.

 

“This is going to be your new training dildo,” the wolf explained. “You’re going to wear it all the time until you can take it without lube.”

 

Sherlock shook his head at that thought. There was no way he was going to be able to take it without lube. No amount of training would ever make that possible but he knew there was no point in arguing with his wolf.

  
  



	15. Enema

Sherlock hated getting enemas. They hurt and twisted his insides. The good doctor insisted he get one once a week. The bunny wouldn’t have minded them if they weren’t so big and brutal. They weren’t about cleaning him out. They were about causing him pain.

 

His wolf had ordered him to the bathroom. Sherlock walked into the bathroom and knelt down inside of the tube. He knew if he put up a fight he would just get spanked and he would still have to take the enema.

 

“Good bunny,” John said as he walked into the bathroom. “I think two quarts will be plenty for today.”

 

No! It sounded like so much!

 

“Please,” Sherlock whimpered. “I don’t need this.”

 

“Come on,” John said hanging the enema bag up. “Don’t be a cry baby. I’m going to fill up your tiny insides. You’re going to hold it for a bit and then release. We do this every week.”

 

Sherlock gave a resigned whimper. He knew fighting with his wolf would do no good. The doctor knelt down next to Sherlock and began to lubricate a rather large nozzle. He put the nozzle at his bunny’s entrance and began to push.

 

“John!” he cried as the device slid into him. “It burns!”

 

“I know,” he said slowly sliding it forward. “It’s got lube on it. It isn't all that bad but I’m sure it stings.”

 

Sherlock whimpered pushing his face down into the bottom of the tub. His floppy ears dropped down over his eyes.

 

“Stop fighting Sherlock,” John warned. “You’re tightening up. Relax right now or I’ll get the bigger nozzle.”

 

He quickly began to shake his head; his floppy ears bouncing around. He didn’t want the bigger one! It would hurt too much.

 

“I’m trying,” he cried out.

 

John frowned slapping his bunny's behind hard. His little bunny yelped from the slap and tried to relax around the advancing nozzle. He didn’t want to upset his wolf anymore than he already had. The wolf gave a grunt and pushed the nozzle the rest of the way in.

 

“John!” he yelled closing his eyes tight. “Please stop.”

 

“You don’t want this to stop,” John said. “If you wanted it to stop you’d get up and leave the room. You know I’m not forcing you to do anything.”

 

Sherlock moaned at his words. He knew he was right. He knelt down in that tub and allowed John to ram that giant nozzle into him. Once the water started he would cry and beg for it to stop. Despite this, he knew he would cum. The water would fill his insides and make him cramp. When the cramping became unbearable he would orgasm. This is how it happened every week.

 

Why did he fight it? Why did he deny it?

 

“John,” he whimpered as his mate turned on the water.

 

“I know it’s confusing,” the doctor said gently rubbing his back. “It hurts and feels so overwhelming but you love it. You love the feeling of the warm water filling your insides.”

 

It was warm but not too warm. His stomach began to grumble as he was filled. So much water claiming him, cleaning his insides. John always loved fucking him after he had an enema. He was so clean inside and ready for him.

 

The bunny began to pant as his insides tried to accept that water that was being injected rather quickly into him.

 

“Good boy,” John said. “I’m so proud of you. You should see yourself. You look so sexy struggling to accept what I’m giving you. Maybe I should film you someday and make you watch.”

 

No! Sherlock didn’t want to see that. He didn’t enjoy seeing himself in pain. He didn’t understand how he could orgasm when he was suffering like that. It just didn’t seem normal to him.

 

The bunny started to open his mouth to object but quickly snapped it shut. A hard cramp was hitting him. It felt like his whole stomach was turning in on itself. He quickly reached a hand up to rub his stomach. He stayed locked in that position until the cramp passed.

 

“Rub your tummy,” The wolf instructed. “You know it helps.”

 

“Please…” he moaned.

 

Sherlock he no idea what he was begging for. He didn’t know if he wanted it to end, have an orgasm, and more water. He knew if it ended he wouldn’t have his orgasm. He knew the more water he took the more intense the orgasm would be but that also meant the pain would be more intense.

 

“I’ll help a bit,” John said reaching down under his mate.

 

The bunny whimpered as his wolf wrapped a hand around his small erection. He gave it a few gentle pulls. His ears perked up as Sherlock’s breathing began to change. The tension and worry were drifting out of him.

 

“Open your insides,” the doctor instructed. “Allow the water in.”

 

The bunny let out a long moan as he accepted the position he was in. He was on his hands and knees getting water injected into his intestines. There was was nothing he could do about it. He might as well accept it and enjoy it. He carefully spread his legs and tried to get his body to relax.

 

“That’s it,” the wolf said smirking, his sharp teeth peeking out of his mouth. “Feel every ounce slip into your body. You’re almost there. You’re just sucking it up today.”

 

Cramp!

 

The bunny began to twist and rub his stomach harder. It was so intense. It felt like someone was ripping his insides out.

 

“Almost done,” the doctor urged as Sherlock’s hardened in his hands. “You’re getting so hard. You must love it.”

 

Love it? Sherlock wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He was so confused. He let out a small whimper as the cramp backed off.

 

“All done,” John said. “You took all the water.”

 

Sherlock was surprised by that information. Normally, he had eyes full of tears at this point. While he was in pain he wasn’t pushed to any kind of limit. For some reason that frustrated him. He loved it when his wolf pushed him right to the edge, He wanted to sit on the fence between pain and pleasure. He wanted to feel like his mind was being torn in two.

 

“More,” Sherlock moaned. “Please.”

 

“More?” the wolf asked laughing slightly. “You want more now? Of course, my little bunny. I’ll give you whatever you want.”

 

The bunny whimpered as John removed his hand from his cock. The wolf picked up a small glass measuring cup from the counter. He had it there just in case he needed it. He quickly began pouring it into the bag. He wasn’t much but it would cause his bunny some discomfort.

 

“John!” Sherlock cried as the liquid flowed into him.

 

Cold milk. Sherlock knew that feeling. Bloating quickly overwhelmed him. Milk was a tricky thing. If John only used a small amount on him it could cause painful cramps that pushed him to orgasm. If his wolf used to too much it felt like he was slowly dying.

 

“It’s a just a bit,” the wolf explained. “It’ll be all inside you in a second.”

 

Tears began to fill his eyes as his body was overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling. The cramps weren’t backing off. They were starting to turn into one long pain.

 

“Please,” the bunny begged. “I need…”

 

The wolf knew what his bunny needed. He knelt back down and wrapped his hand around his erection. He barely had to touch it before his little bunny cock exploded. Sherlock let out a long cry as his body was rocked with an intense orgasm.

 

HIs body, inside and out, tensed up as he fell over the edge. As soon as his orgasm ended his body went limp. He collapsed against the bottom of the tub. HIs insides opened up allowing the water and milk to go in deeper.

 

“Stop!” Sherlock cried as the cramping intensified. “Please!”

 

“You need to hold it,” the doctor explaining reaching over to play with his lover’s tail.

 

Sherlock moaned in pleasure as he felt his fluffy tail being gently pulled and rubbed. It helped to distract from the pain he was in. He was experiencing never-ending pain. It felt like someone had his guts in their hands and was squeezing with all their strength.

 

Tears were streaming out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He was trembling under John’s touch. While he was desperate to release he was almost curious about how much his little bunny body could take.

 

John moved his hand to push gently on his body’s stomach. He could hear his stomach gurgling under his touch. Sherlock let out cries of pain as his stomach was messed with. It hurt! John was pushing everything around.

 

“Ah!” Sherlock cried pulling on his ears. “I’m going...I’m going to die! Please…”

 

“No,” the wolf said. “It hurts. I know it hurts but you’re fine.”

 

If it wasn’t for the massive nozzle inside of him Sherlock knew he would already be making a mess. His inner muscles were trying in vain to push it out. His wolf was holding onto the end to make sure it didn’t come out before it was time.

 

Sherlock started to scream as the pain overwhelmed him. He was twisting his head and pulling on his ears hard. He felt like he was going to pass out.

 

“Stop that!” John said spanking him hard. “You need to calm down now.”

 

The hard spank brought Sherlock back to earth. He stopped screaming but kept pulling on his ears.

 

“Stop pulling on your ears,” the doctor said. “You’re going to hurt yourself. Maybe you need a proper spanking.”

 

John stretched to reach a metal ruler that sat on the sink. Sherlock usually acted up during his enemas and often needed a reminder to behave. It would only take a few hits with the metal ruler to put him in his place.

 

The wolf lifted the ruler and brought it down hard. Sherlock gasp and dropped his ears. The pain of the hit send waves of fire through his backside. John brought the ruler down again, only harder. A large welt began to form on the bunny’s pale skin.

 

“You need to be a good boy,” the wolf said hitting him again. “Your insides need to be clean for me.”

 

“I will!” Sherlock cried. “I’m taking it. I’m going to be clean for you.”

 

“Next week I’m going to fill you up with super soapy water,” John explained. “I’m going to put an expanding nozzle inside of you and tie you up. You’re going to hold that water until you think you’re really going to die.”

 

Yes! He wanted that. He wanted to be filled with water, tied up, and left. He wanted to be broken!

 

“Ah!” Sherlock cried as John hit him again.

 

His body locked up as another orgasm rocked his body. He curled up in a ball as his body felt completely drained.

 

“Good boy,” John said carefully removing the nozzle. “Get up and empty yourself out.”

 

Sherlock only gave a small whimper as the nozzle was pulled free. With John’s help, he was lifted from the tub. His stomach felt like it was being ripped apart as he was placed on the toilet. Soon he would feel better but next week he would do the same thing.


	16. Dry anal sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes that massive wolf cock without any lube.

Sherlock wasn’t sure about this. He trusted his wolf but did he trust him this much? This was really going to hurt. He’d experienced a lot of pain at John’s hands but this was something else. As he sat on the floor in the sitting room he weighed his options. He could tell John “no.” His mate would listen to him if he put his foot down.    
  
No. He wanted this as much as John did. He never told his mate “no”.   
  
His wolf walked into the sitting room. Sherlock kept his eyes locked on the floor. He didn’t want to look at John. If he turned his head and looked at that enormous erection he would panic. He was already starting to panic at the thought of what they were going to do.   
  
“On your stomach,” his wolf growled.    
  
Tears were already flowing down his face as he rolled onto his stomach. He felt John knell down behind him and spread his tiny hole.    
  
“You’ll love this,” he said gently rubbing his mate’s tight entrance.   
  
“Please,” Sherlock whimpered. “At least go easy.”   
  
“Of course,” the wolf said easing a finger into his dry hole. “I think you can take me without any lube. It’s going to hurt but you can do it.”   
  
“I don’t know,” the bunny cried as he was claimed by that finger.   
  
It felt so odd going into him dry. It was rough going and it burned. It felt as if his nerve endings were on fire.    
  
“Easy,” the wolf warned. “Don’t tighten up.  You need to relax.”   
  
Sherlock tried to relax his body around the finger. He needed to relax. He wanted to do this. He wanted to show his wolf what a strong bunny he was. He could take a wolf erection without any lube. He could. He just needed to get his body under control. Why was it so hard sometimes?   
  
“So tight,” he said gently putting in another finger.   
  
“John!” he shouted fighting the urge to pull away.   
  
It felt like his insides were being ripped apart. He reached up and pulled his ears over his eyes. He wanted to get away from the pain. Pain filled whimpers slipped out of his tightly pressed lips.    
  
“I know,” he said letting his fingers slid free. “I’ll pin you down darling. I won’t let you get away.”   
  
As John got into place behind his bunny he felt a stab of guilt. His lover was trembling uncontrollably. He knew he could handle it. Not only could he handle it but he would love it. He would fight it at first but he would love it in the end. He always loved it. John knew what he wanted more than he did himself.    
  
“Please don’t,” Sherlock begged.   
  
“Sh,” John said putting a hand on Sherlock’s hip.    
  
The wolf used to free hand to get his cock into place. He carefully started pushing in. It was a bit hard to get the head in. John had to fight a bit to get that fat head through the tight ring of muscle. After a rather hard shove, it slipped in. Sherlock let out a scream as his hole was spread open. John reacted quickly wrapping both his hands around Sherlock’s waist. The bunny’s screams grew louder as he tried to pull away. The wolf growled as he pushed his body tight against his lovers. Sherlock’s knees collapsed and he fell flat on the carpet.    
  
“Get it out!” Sherlock begged.   
  
“Stop all that,” John said gently rubbing his back. “The head is in.”   
  
“It hurts,” the bunny whimpered into the rug.    
  
“I need to get it in,” the wolf said. “You know it’ll get better. That was the worst part.”   
  
Sherlock whimpered as he tried to allow his body to be filled. It was the most intense thing he had ever felt. John felt larger than ever. Without lube, he was being required to force his way through his tight muscles.    
  
This was happening. Sherlock was doing it. Despite the pain that was ripping through his body he was doing. Sherlock took a shaky breath as he started to truly relax. He wasn’t going to die. John was being careful with him.   
  
“Good boy,” John said gently playing with his lover’s puffy tail. “You’ve got this.”    
  
His body did it’s best to adjust for the massive length pressing its way into his body. He could feel slight traces of moisture in his tight channel. He was bleeding. He had to be. It wasn’t a lot but there was differently a trickle.    
  
John’s thick heavy tail began to wag at the sight before him. His little bunny was in so much pain. Yet, he was willing to take it. He wouldn’t take it for anyone else. This was all for him. Even when he was with Greg it was him. Sherlock would do anything for him.    
  
“Maybe we should have Greg over again,” the wolf suggested. “Would you like him to watch? Would you like to show off what a good bottom you are?”   
  
“Yes!” Sherlock hissed through clenched teeth.   
  
Sherlock loved showing off. He wanted to show what a strong bunny he was.    
  
“We will,” John said feeling his cock slid deeper.   
  
It was almost all the way in. Just a little more. One more push.   
  
“John!” Sherlock cried as he was filled.    
  
The pain was unbelievable. The bunny didn’t know how it could get any worse. His head was beginning to spin as he felt like he was on the edge of passing out. How much more could he take?   
  
“Easy,” his wolf growled. “You’re doing this. Calm your breathing. You’re going to make yourself sick.”   
  
Sherlock let out a breath of relief when John didn’t start moving right away. The wolf smirked to himself as he reached over for his mobile. The phone lay forgotten on the coffee table. The bunny whimpered at the movement.   
  
“Call him,” John said setting the phone next to his bunny’s head. “Invite him over this weekend.”   
  
“Now?” Sherlock asked in a shaky voice.    
  
“Yes,” his stern voice left no room for questioning.   
  
Sherlock pushed in Lestrade’s number and held the phone to his ear. He knew his voice would shake. Lestrade would know what was going on. There was no way to hide it.    
  
“Hey John,” Greg’s voice came over the phone. “How can I help you?”   
  
John was starting to gently rock inside of him. A mix of pleasure and pain shook his body to the core.   
  
“It’s Sherlock,” he said barely able to get the words out. “I needed to….oh….needed to ask you something.”   
  
“What is it?” the fox asked in a curious voice.   
  
“Can you…” he started. “Come over….oh!”   
  
John had gently brushed his prostate. The shot of pleasure had rendered him speechless.   
  
“Today?” the detective questioned.   
  
“This weekend!” Sherlock unwilling screamed.   
  
John was starting to go faster in him.    
  
“Saturday works,” Greg said with a small laugh.   
  
He clearly knew what was going on. A red flush crawled across his face. He had already had sex with Greg but that didn’t make it less embarrassing.    
  
“Good, see you Saturday,” Sherlock said before hanging up the phone.   
  
The bunny would call him back later. There was no way he could talk on the phone while getting fucked. It was just too much.   
  
“Good boy,” John said.   
  
Sherlock wanted to shout at him for embarrassing him like that but he couldn’t. Part of him had liked it but he wasn’t sure why. Why would he enjoy something that embarrassed him? It just didn’t seem right.    
  
John’s erection was throbbing inside of his bunny. It felt so much tighter than usual. He wanted to slam hard inside of that hole. He decided not to warn his mate. If he did the small bunny might tighten up.   
  
The wolf took a deep breath and started to move faster. The bunny let out a scream of pain and surprise. He was fighting him again. Sherlock had his palms against the floor and was pushing hard.    
  
“Hold still,” the wolf growled.   
  
He wasn’t going to have his mate getting away. He put his own hands on top of Sherlock’s and intertwined their fingers. Tears were streaming down Sherlock’s face and soaking the carpet.    
  
“Take it,” he ordered. “Take my cock.”   
  
“I am!” Sherlock shouted. “I’m taking it.”   
  
Despite all of the pain he was in Sherlock could feel his orgasm coming. His heart was beginning to race and his body was tightening up. His tight channel constricted even tighter around the monstrous cock.    
  
“Cum,” John demanded as he slammed into him rather hard. “Cum. Show me how much you love it.”   
  
Sherlock let out a loud cry as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He closed his eyes tight as he was overwhelmed by sensations. It felt like his body was hammered by every sensation at once. It was too much! He couldn’t take it. He began to panic as he tried in vain to accept the feelings.    
  
“John,” he whimpered with his face in the carpet.   
  
Sherlock whimpered weakly as he felt John’s knot to fill him. He wanted to scream but he couldn’t find the energy. All he could do was whimper pitifully. His tears had made a wet spot on the carpet that continued to grow.    
  
“Oh my little bunny,” he said panting. “That was amazing. You did wonderfully.”   
  
John’s praise caused a small smile to form on his lips. He was a good bunny. He had made his wolf happy.    
  
“I think someone deserves a reward,” he said releasing his hold on Sherlock’s hand. “You name it and we’ll do it.”   
  
It was hard for Sherlock to think with John’s large knot locked inside of him. What did he want for being a good boy? A thought came to him. Something he always wanted to try. Could he really ask for it?    
  
“What is it?” John asked sensing Sherlock was ashamed of something.    
  
“I want Daddy to spank me,” Sherlock said turning his head away from John. “I’m a bad boy and I need Daddy to spank me.”   
  
“Are we talking about age play?” the wolf asked feeling his cock twitch a bit.    
  
“Yes,” Sherlock whimpered.    
  
“I can do that,” he said kissing his lover’s head.    
  
John smiled as he rolled Sherlock onto his side. He could tell his knot wasn’t going down for a while. Sherlock whimpered at the movement. His wolf wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him close.   
  
“Do you want to do this again?” he questioned.   
  
“Yes,” Sherlock whispered. “It hurt really bad but I loved it.”   
  
“I know you would baby,” he said gently nibbling on his ear. “Try and relax. After this, I’ll give you your nightly spanking.”   
  
Sherlock nodded as the tears finally stopped flowing from his eyes. He was the strongest bunny in the world. He could take anything John could dish out.


End file.
